After The Storm
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: Perdida en una carretera desierta, embarazada y en medio una tormenta de nieve. Rachel Berry jamás imaginó volver a encontrar en aquella situación a su vieja amiga, Quinn Fabray, convertida ahora en una exitosa y atractiva mujer a quien los medios catalogaban como "una joven brillante y misteriosa" - Advertencia: G!P [Multi-chapter Faberry] [Adaptación]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La nieve caía incesante cubriendo los árboles desnudos con un manto blanco y helador.

Rachel Berry se estiró bien el gorro de lana para que le tapara las orejas e intentó no dejarse acobardar por la gélida ventisca que le golpeaba el rostro, que era lo único que quedaba al aire por encima de la bufanda.

Salió del coche a la vez que hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por apartar de su cabeza una incómoda sensación de preocupación, y se dirigió a la carretera, totalmente desierta. Estaba a dos horas de Columbus... y a solo treinta y cinco kilómetros de la pequeña ciudad a la que tanto deseaba volver.

Pero parecía que no era eso lo que le deparaba el destino.

Apenas acababa de empezar el mes de noviembre y sin embargo el viento de aquella fría mañana le golpeaba en la cara como una multitud de alfileres.

_«Las bengalas. Utiliza las bengalas»._

A duras penas consiguió avanzar por la nieve hasta poder abrir el maletero del coche. No podía dejar de maldecir al hombre del tiempo por haberse equivocado tanto en sus previsiones, y a su teléfono móvil por haberse quedado sin batería. Y, mientras encendía las bengalas sobre la nieve, maldijo el coche que, según le había asegurado su marido, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Claro que eso había ocurrido hacía siete meses, antes de que Brody la abandonara para recuperar la libertad que le había proporcionado el divorcio. Antes de haberse emborrachado aquella noche y haberse estrellado contra un poste de teléfonos en el accidente que acabó con su vida...

El escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel no tenía nada que ver esa vez con el frío invernal. Su marido ya no estaba. Sabía que la había querido, pero también sabía que no deseaba al hijo que crecía dentro de ella, y cuanto antes dejara de torturarse con aquel pensamiento, mejor. Había decidido volver a Lima, al hogar donde comenzaría una nueva vida con el nuevo año. Y desde luego no iba a permitir que se lo impidiera una tormenta de nieve.

Justo entonces notó unos pinchazos en el vientre que ya le resultaban familiares; decidió volver a refugiarse en el coche, que estaba solo a unos grados por encima de la temperatura exterior pero que al menos la protegía del viento.

Agradeció que funcionara la batería porque así podría poner la calefacción y entrar en calor. Eso sí, tenía que ser consciente de que solo se podría permitir disfrutar del lujo del calor durante unos segundos, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tener que estar allí. De cualquier manera, lo que tenía muy claro era que iba a seguir luchando para que no le pasara nada a su pequeño.

_«No te preocupes, cariño. No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada»_, susurró acariciándose el vientre mientras veía cómo se encendían las bengalas, levantando un montón de nieve y cubriendo parte del coche.

* * *

Quinn Fabray echó un vistazo a través de los cristales tintados del coche que la llevaba a casa desde el aeropuerto. Era como trasladarse en un refugio móvil que se deslizaba a través del viento que rugía con fuerza a su paso.

Solo unas horas antes había estado disfrutando del sol de Los Ángeles. Del sol y de la jugosa oferta de compra que le había hecho una empresa californiana para adquirir su prototipo de software dirigido con la voz. Seguía resultándole curioso que los altos directivos de las empresas no supieran cómo tratarla; habían oído rumores que decían que era una especie de ermitaña o como una joven genio misteriosa.

Esa vez había dejado la cálida California con un estupendo trato bajo el brazo y había regresado a aquel desagradable clima. Sentía gran aprecio por Ohio, pero a veces le resultaba muy difícil acostumbrarse a las pocas horas de sol y al frío, por mucho que le gustara la tranquilidad de los inviernos.

El problema era que, en días como aquel, cuando antes de las cinco de la tarde ya era casi de noche, tenía que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por recordar las cosas buenas.

Y fue en mitad de la tenue luz natural que vio un débil resplandor naranja sobre la nieve. A pocos metros, en el arcén de la carretera y en medio del silencio sepulcral, había algo parecido a un iglú con ventanas de coche y matrícula de Nueva York.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Quinn alarmada.

—Parece un coche abandonado —respondió el conductor sin concederle demasiada importancia.

Pero no podía pasar de largo sin asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba abandonado.

—Para

El coche se detuvo a pocos metros del enorme bulto de nieve, y Quinn salió inmediatamente sin pensar siquiera en la pierna que la obligaba a cojear y que normalmente le ocasionaba tanto dolor; un dolor que ahora no podía notar porque estaba demasiado concentrada en ver si había alguien atrapado allí abajo.

Se le cortó la respiración al ver a través del cristal que en el asiento delantero había una mujer tapada de pies a cabeza. Parecía dormida, y Quinn deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera dormida y no…

—¡Hola! ¿Me oye? —le gritó golpeando la ventana, pero ella no contestó.

Abrió la puerta y le puso la mano en el cuello, bajo la bufanda. Sí, tenía pulso. Por fin se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos, unos ojos color chocolate que la miraron fijamente provocándole un fuerte escalofrío. Quinn tuvo la sensación de haber visto aquellos ojos antes.

—Me has encontrado —dijo ella en un susurro.

Esa voz. Sonaba ronca pero estaba segura de que conocía aquella voz.

Un golpe de viento en la espalda le recordó que no era el momento de hacer preguntas, tenía que sacarla de allí inmediatamente y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Pero, ¿dónde? El hospital estaba a más de cincuenta kilómetros. Demasiado lejos.

—La calefacción dejó de funcionar hace... más de media hora —explicó la mujer morena muy despacio y en voz baja— He debido de quedarme dormida.

—Ha tenido muchísima suerte —le dijo Quinn mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche— Media hora más y... _—«este coche se habría convertido en una gélida tumba»_, prefirió no terminar la frase en alto.

El viento la golpeó aún con más fuerza cuando se quitó el abrigó para abrigar a aquella mujer.

—No se preocupe, enseguida se encontrará mejor —la tranquilizó con dulzura.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

Quinn la rodeo con sus brazos y la llevó hasta su coche, donde el conductor las esperaba con la puerta abierta.

—Sube la calefacción al máximo y vamos a casa lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, señorita.

Una vez estuvieron en marcha, Quinn le quitó las botas y le frotó los pies casi congelados.

—Qué maravilla —dijo la morena— Aunque me hace un poco de cosquillas, es una maravilla.

Cuando sus pies entraron en calor, también le quitó los guantes y le masajeó las suaves manos. Después la estrechó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza para intentar que le subiera la temperatura hasta la normalidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

La mujer morena dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y respondió con un débil susurro.

—Desde las diez de la mañana… Cinco horas.

—Relájese, ahora está a salvo —le aseguró Quinn mientras pensaba con preocupación la suerte que había tenido de sobrevivir tantas horas. Sabía que se iba a poner bien, pero el evidente bulto que se le notaba debajo del abrigo complicaba las cosas un poco más.

—¿Cuándo tiene que dar a luz? —preguntó Quinn.

La mujer levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

—Dentro de un mes.

Quinn apretó los dientes. ¿Qué idiota dejaría sola a su mujer embarazada y en mitad de aquella terrible tormenta? Bueno, seguro que no tardaría en enterarse.

Le retiró la bufanda con suavidad; con las prisas no se había detenido a observar su cara, solo aquellos ojos que le resultaban tan familiares.

Lo que vio al descubrirle el rostro le provocó un escalofrío: largas ondas de pelo castaño enmarcando las facciones de su rostro. Volvió a tener el pálpito de que conocía a aquella mujer, pero no lo comprendía porque apenas conocía a nadie por los alrededores y casi no iba a la ciudad.

—Gracias —murmuró la mujer morena al tiempo que volvía a reposar la cabeza en su hombro— Gracias por rescatarme, Quinn.

La última palabra la dejó helada e hizo que su mente se pusiera a trabajar a toda prisa buscando la respuesta a aquel misterio. Y no tardó en encontrarla.

Allí a su lado, descansaba la chica, no, la mujer, la única mujer con la que tenía una deuda. Una deuda que debería haber satisfecho hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y lo acercó a su boca.

—Doctor Sullivan.

El teléfono marcó automáticamente el número del médico que había tratado a tres generaciones de Lima y al que Quinn consideraba un verdadero amigo.

—Thomas, te necesito.

En la cabeza de Rachel aparecían confusas imágenes de tazas de chocolate caliente, mantas eléctricas y de una mujer con armadura a la que ella consideraba su amor de juventud. Era una sensación agradable solo interrumpida por los desagradables pinchazos que sentía en las manos y en los pies.

—¿Rachel? Rachel, tienes que despertarte.

Aquella voz tan suave la obligó a abrir los ojos y comprobar que estaba completamente vestida y cubierta por varias mantas, en una habitación que no reconocía.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. A su lado había un hombre de pelo gris y ojos amables que reconoció al instante. El doctor Sullivan la miró con dulzura.

—Bueno, nos alegramos mucho de verte despierta. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

De pronto se le llenó la mente de preguntas y no tardó en hacer la más importante.

—¿El bebé?

—Está bien, tranquila, y tú también estás bien —le respondió sonriendo— Tuviste muy buena idea al encender esas bengalas.

Rachel se llevó las manos al vientre y suspiró aliviada.

—Ha faltado poco, gracias a Dios que alguien te encontró —añadió el médico mirando a su espalda.

Rachel siguió su mirada y así descubrió a una mujer sentada en una enorme silla con tapicería de terciopelo verde.

Algo se estremeció dentro de ella al darse cuenta de que aquella mujer de armadura que aparecía en su sueño no había sido sino una proyección de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Entonces empezó a recordar vagamente cómo alguien la había sacado del coche y la había llevado a otro donde se había quedado dormida apoyada en un pecho cálido. La mujer la miró con aquellos ojos color miel que destacaban junto con su pelo rubio.

—Hola, Barbra.

Solo dos personas la habían llamado así. Su padre, Hiram, que había fallecido hacía casi quince años, y la chica de dieciséis años que había llegado a su casa después de huir de un hogar infantil.

A pesar de haber tenido solo trece años, Rachel había sabido desde el primer momento que amaba a aquella chica de naturaleza salvaje y mente despierta. Lo amaba todo de ella, incluyendo la cojera que había provocado muchas burlas de los demás niños de la ciudad. Pero la había perdido después de la muerte de su padre, cuando se marchó de Lima porque Rachel se había ido a vivir con su tía y no la había podido acoger también a ella.

Quinn Fabray. La rebelde marginada que se había convertido en una genio incomprendida.

No le había perdido la pista; incluso había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con ella cuando leyó tres años atrás que había regresado a Lima. Pero entonces ella estaba casada y vivía en Nueva York intentando salvar su matrimonio, intentando averiguar el motivo por el que su marido había perdido todo el interés por ella desde el momento que habían dado el «Sí, quiero».

—Muchas gracias, Quinn —le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada.

—Nos has salvado la vida a mí y a mi bebé, a mí no me parece que no sea nada.

—Me alegro de haber estado allí.

Era obvio que seguía sin aceptar los cumplidos.

—Yo también me alegro. Pensaba que estaba soñando cuando abrí los ojos y te vi. Hace tantos años...

La mirada sombría de Quinn se detuvo unos segundos en su vientre antes de contestar.

—Sí, muchos.

Tenía la voz profunda pero amable, aquello le recordó a la joven brusca que jamás había demostrado la más mínima brusquedad con ella. Rachel sonrió al pensar que aquella era la persona a la que le habría gustado dar su primer beso y entregar su corazón. Se había convertido en una mujer aún más guapa, pero los ojos que antes habían reflejado enfado y confusión ahora brillaban con tremenda frialdad.

Rachel sabía algunas de las cosas que la habían hecho sufrir en el pasado, pero estaba claro que lo que le había ocurrido desde que se marchó de Lima la había dejado aún más herida. La morena no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le habría pasado.

—¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar? —le preguntó el médico poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

—No.

—¿Y tu marido? —sugirió Quinn con dureza.

Rachel retiró la mirada con una repentina sensación de agotamiento.

—Murió hace siete meses.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró el doctor Sullivan— ¿Y no hay nadie esperándote en Lima?

Cuando se casó con Brody cuatro años antes, él insistió en que cortara la relación con la gente de Lima. Aquello le había roto el corazón, pero le había hecho caso con la esperanza de que aquello ayudara a salvar su matrimonio.

Desde que había decidido regresar, se preguntaba qué la esperaría al llegar allí, cómo la recibirían sus viejos amigos.

—No. Me voy a quedar en el hotel una semana más o menos, hasta que consiga volver a poner en marcha la tienda de mi padre —les explicó sin mirarlo— Tengo la intención de convertirla en una pastelería —por fin miró al doctor Sullivan y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que dar alguna explicación más— Viviré en el apartamento que hay encima de la tienda. Es el sitio perfecto para el niño y para mí, o lo será cuando lo haya limpiado bien.

—Será un placer tenerte de vuelta, querida. Y será estupendo tener una pastelería en la ciudad. ¿Vas a vender esos pastelitos de canela que solías hacer? —le preguntó el doctor con una risita casi infantil a la que ella respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo cree que podré...?

—Creo que por el momento deberías quedarte donde estás —la interrumpió Quinn antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió el médico justo en el momento en el que le sonó el busca— Vaya, parece que es el día de las urgencias —dijo poniéndose en pie a toda prisa mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje— La señora Dalton ha tenido un pequeño accidente.

—Espero que esté bien —dijo Rachel, algo confundida por todo lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme y no creo que pueda volver hoy; la casa de los Dalton está demasiado lejos.

—No te preocupes, Thomas, yo me encargo de ella —intervino Quinn, y esa simple promesa hizo que a Rachel le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—No quiero causar ninguna molestia —dijo ella inmediatamente— Yo puedo irme ahora mismo. El hotel está justo...

—No, no —interrumpió el médico— Ahora nieva menos, pero sigue haciendo muchísimo frío. No debes moverte en tu estado.

—Te quedarás aquí —afirmó Quinn amablemente— Yo puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Fue entonces cuando Rachel volvió a mirar a su alrededor y reconoció multitud de objetos: el reloj de plata que su padre le había regalado a Quinn en su decimosexto cumpleaños, pinturas aborígenes decorando las paredes, un libro sobre energía solar.

Estaba en su habitación, en su cama.

Se le aceleró el pulso y notó un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Estaba claro que la habían afectado las horas que había pasado en mitad de la tormenta, porque no era normal que tuviera la sensación de volver a experimentar todo lo que Quinn Fabray solía provocar en ella cuando no era más que una adolescente.

Se recordó que estaba en Lima para empezar una nueva vida, no para volver a los sueños del pasado.

—De verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí —insistió de nuevo con voz temblorosa. No podía dormir en su cama, arropada con sus sábanas, que estaban impregnadas de su olor— Tengo que ir al hotel, estoy esperando a los de la empresa de limpieza que van a ayudarme con la tienda...

—No te preocupes por eso, con este tiempo no van a poder llegar —le aseguró el doctor Sullivan— Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte. Esta noche no estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a nada. Al bebé no le vendría bien —añadió al tiempo que se volvía hacia Quinn— Si necesitas algo, llámame.

—No lo dudes —respondió ella.

—Ahora descansa, Rachel —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Se sintió inquieta al quedarse a solas en la habitación con el objeto de sus sueños de adolescencia. Iba vestida toda de negro, sencilla pero muy elegante; se acercó a la cama con una cojera más pronunciada de lo que ella recordaba. Lo cierto era que esa pequeña limitación no le restaba ninguna fuerza a su imponente aspecto.

De cerca era aún más guapa que en sus recuerdos. Pelo rubio, ojos dorados, piel clara... casi le cortaba la respiración. Era obvio que su impedimento físico no había sido obstáculo para mantenerse en forma porque tenía un cuerpo precioso.

—Te agradezco enormemente que me ofrezcas tu casa de este modo —le dijo con cierta timidez— Te prometo que no seré ninguna molestia.

Quinn apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Rachel, hace quince años tu padre y tú me ofrecisteis vuestra casa y me tratasteis como si fuera de la familia. Es una deuda que nunca he olvidado y que tengo intención de saldar —añadió con una tenue sonrisa que no parecía muy habitual en ella— Me alegro de que estés aquí y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

El corazón de Rachel empezó a derretirse como el hielo bajo el sol, pero se negó a dejarse llevar por la cálida sensación. Había dejado muy claro que la ayudaba sólo porque creía que se lo debía por lo que su padre había hecho por ella.

—Gracias —le dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía— Es muy generoso por tu parte, pero no me debes nada. Solo me quedaré esta noche y...

—Eso ya se verá —la interrumpió enseguida— Todo depende de lo que diga mañana el médico.

En ese momento sintió una dolorosa punzada en el bajo vientre que se había hecho demasiado habitual en los últimos días. Estaba claro que su pequeño ya tenía ganas de ver el mundo. _«Y mami también se muere de ganas de verte, pero dame un poco más de tiempo»_

—Está bien, Quinn —respondió, demasiado cansada para discutir con ella— Pero no quiero echarte de tu dormitorio, así que déjame que me vaya yo a la habitación de invitados, eso no me costará ningún trabajo.

—No hay ninguna necesidad —le dijo ella, mirándola detenidamente— Pareces estar muy a gusto en mi cama.

Rachel abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que notaba cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. _«Una noche. Solo una noche»._

—Relájate mientras yo bajo por algo de cena. ¿Qué te parece un poco de sopa?

—Perfecto —respondió, agradecida porque fuera a dejarla sola unos minutos durante los que podría recuperar el aliento.

—El ama de llaves solo viene durante la semana, así que me temo que hasta mañana tendremos que conformarnos con lo que yo cocine. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Un poco de sol no me vendría nada mal —bromeó Rachel.

Antes de salir, Quinn pronunció en voz alta la palabra _«cortinas»,_ y entonces Rachel observó boquiabierta cómo aparecía un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared de enfrente de la cama.

Al otro lado de esa enorme ventana se extendía el paisaje nevado, salpicado de árboles desnudos iluminados por el atardecer invernal, que era una verdadera delicia para cualquiera que apreciara el clima del medio oeste estadounidense.

Con una sola palabra, Rachel había presenciado con sus propios ojos de dónde venía toda la fama de Quinn Fabray.

—Impresionante —le dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—En realidad es bastante sencillo —respondió Quinn quitándose importancia.

—No para alguien que ni siquiera sabe programar un reproductor de DVD.

—Bueno, yo no sé hacer pastelitos de canela. Eso sí que es impresionante para mí —añadió mirándola fijamente.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verte —admitió Rachel cuando Quinn ya estaba dándole la espalda.

—Yo también, Rachel —respondió ella sin volverse a mirarla.

Rachel se quedó sola y, con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, se preguntó por qué se sentía tan a salvo en aquel lugar. En lo que la prensa denominaba como el refugio de aquella mente maravillosa.

Una casa de cristal en mitad de un terreno de quince hectáreas de bosque a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano.

También había leído que Quinn era un verdadero misterio para el público; nadie sabía casi nada de la mujer que a los treinta años había cosechado un tremendo éxito con su avanzada tecnología. Construía casas inteligentes que respondían a órdenes habladas y, a diferencia de las otras celebridades de su campo, no parecía tener el menor interés por la fama. Se decía que no tenía familia, solo unos pocos amigos y seguramente una herida terrible del pasado que se reflejaba en su cojera, sobre la que se había especulado enormemente.

Pero Rachel conocía la verdad que todos esos periodistas ignoraban. Ella sabía que sus padres la habían abandonado a causa de un defecto que no podía controlar, y la habían dejado en un hogar infantil. También sabía cómo la habían tratado sus compañeros solo por el hecho de ser diferente.

A pesar de su aparente éxito, Rachel creía que huir y esconderse de todo no era manera de vivir.

Quizá fuera el instinto maternal que tenía tan a flor de piel en aquellos momentos, pero sentía un enorme impulso de ayudarla, quería sacarla del refugio que la mantenía alejada del mundo. El problema era que si se acercaba demasiado a ella, corría el riesgo de volver a quedar atrapada en los sentimientos que tanto le habían hecho sufrir en la adolescencia.

Claro que tampoco importaba mucho lo que ella sintiera, porque Quinn la veía simplemente como una deuda que tenía que pagar. _«Por no mencionar que estoy embarazada de ocho meses y que parezco una maldita ballena»._

Así que, lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en la vida que crecía dentro de ella, en la pastelería que iba a abrir y en crear un hogar donde criar a su hijo. Todo lo demás tendría que descansar para siempre en el pasado.

Sin embargo, descansar era lo último que iba a poder hacer mientras estuviera bajo el mismo techo que la guapa e inquietante Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**¡He vuelto! :D**

**Bueno, lo primero: ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguien sigue vivo después de todo el Achele riot de anoche? hahaha ****No pensaba empezar este fic hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pero esta es mi manera de celebrar que POR FIN nuestras Achele se dejan ver juntas en público xD**

**Pues eso... aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Espero vuestra opinión :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**

***Se va a buscar más fotos Achele en twitter y tumblr* HAHAHAHAHA **


	2. Capítulo 2

Quinn se recostó en el sillón y disfrutó de la visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

A pocos metros de distancia, Rachel dormía en su enorme cama, envuelta en la bata que ella le había prestado. En la última década la morena se había convertido en una mujer hermosísima, y su embarazo no hacía más que resaltar dicha belleza.

Tenía la almohada abrazada como si de un amante se tratara y en su rostro había una expresión de satisfacción. Mientras observaba cómo la luz roja del fuego iluminaba su cabello, Quinn no pudo evitar la duda de si aquel ángel del pasado no habría sido enviado para torturarla.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no se había permitido pasar con Rachel el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Después de que se marchara Thomas, ella se había ido a la cocina a calentar un poco de sopa que le había llevado para que cenara.

Rachel le había dicho que se quedara y cenara allí con ella, pero Quinn había rechazado el ofrecimiento. Tenía por norma no comer en compañía de nadie. El caos de haber tenido que compartir cada comida con otros sesenta niños con los que había tenido que luchar por cada bocado había creado en ella una necesidad de paz y tranquilidad, lo que había encontrado nada más escapar de aquella escuela.

Una de las cosas que tenía que agradecer a Rachel y a su padre era haberle permitido conservar esa recién recuperada independencia. Antes de darle su comida para que se fuera a tomarla donde quisiera, Hiram siempre le decía: _«una persona siempre tiene que disponer de su espacio»._

Hiram Berry había sido un hombre muy especial y Quinn sabía que jamás olvidaría el modo en el que la había acogido, sin preguntas, y había llegado a ser un padre para ella, un padre que además le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre electrónica. Y Rachel… ella le había demostrado que existía la amabilidad y la amistad.

Pero esa noche mientras le servía la cena o cuando la observaba dormir, no la veía como a una amiga. Había llegado a considerar la idea de romper su norma de las comidas en soledad. Por Rachel. Y eso le preocupaba enormemente, tanto que creía que lo mejor sería poner el trabajo como excusa y salir de allí inmediatamente.

Justo entonces Rachel emitió un dulce suspiro en mitad de sus sueños que hizo que Quinn se sintiera culpable por estar allí. Nunca había sido una voyeur, que era lo que tenía la sensación de estar siendo en ese momento. Además, no tenía tiempo de pensar en el pasado, había demasiado trabajo que hacer, demasiados negocios que cerrar.

No obstante, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la mujer que había visto al abrir la puerta del coche medio enterrado en la nieve; los ojos de Rachel le habían transmitido una calidez que ya apenas recordaba y que ahora deseaba conservar para siempre.

De hecho, tal deseo había ido creciendo con el paso de las horas. Pero debía recordar que el único motivo por el que la había invitado a quedarse era para saldar una deuda del pasado, no podía permitir que su presencia la hiciera flaquear en sus determinaciones. Así que, por mucho que le costara, debía seguir allí por si Rachel necesitaba algo.

Como si hubiera podido sentir su debilidad, Rachel se movió en sueños dejando al descubierto una pierna. Quinn se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de lograr que sus ojos volvieran al fuego de la chimenea.

Se estiró bien en el sillón y comprobó con rabia que esa noche la pierna le dolía aún más de lo habitual, pero luchó contra el dolor como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Ya a los tres años, cuando una tonta caída le había provocado una rotura que había dañado un nervio, había sido valiente y se había enfrentado al sufrimiento todo lo bien que podía hacerlo una niña de tres años. Y su valentía había continuado inquebrantable cuando sus padres la abandonaron al verse incapaces de criar a una pequeña con esos problemas; entonces había tenido que hacer todo lo posible para cuidar de sí misma en el centro de acogida.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para aguantar los pinchazos. La nevada continuaba con la misma ferocidad que había mostrado el resto del día, y no parecía tener intención de parar. A Thomas le iba a resultar muy difícil cumplir la promesa de ir a visitar a Rachel al día siguiente. En realidad, parecía que lo que iban a ser un par de días de descanso se alargarían al menos una semana. ¿Por qué eso la preocupaba tanto? No tendría por qué ver a Rachel salvo para llevarle la comida y cuidar de ella por las noches, mientras dormía.

Se alejó de la ventana y, sin pensarlo, se quedó al lado de la cama mirándola fascinada. Era guapísima e inofensiva, además estaba embarazada y... _«¿Y qué, Fabray? ¿Qué demonios te está haciendo esta mujer?»._

La arropó bien y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Rachel la hacía sentirse... viva.

* * *

Hacia las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, Rachel estaba siendo víctima de un terrible ataque de claustrofobia.

Cualquier esperanza de poder alejarse de Quinn Fabray y de su ardiente mirada había desaparecido en el momento en el que se había despertado por la mañana y había comprobado que la tormenta de nieve no había perdido ni un ápice de su ferocidad. Había tenido que cancelar la visita de la empresa de la cuadrilla de limpieza y el doctor Sullivan había llamado para decir que tampoco podría llegar hasta la casa de Quinn, lo mismo que le había ocurrido al ama de llaves.

Quinn y ella estaban solas y no sabían por cuánto tiempo.

En un gesto que demostraba que seguía siendo muy atenta, Quinn le había llevado algunas revistas del ama de llaves y, por supuesto, la comida. Pero ambas visitas habían sido de lo más fugaces. Por su parte, Rachel estaba harta de leer sobre la vida de los famosos y necesitaba dejar de descansar por un momento.

Afortunadamente, el doctor Sullivan había dicho que si se encontraba bien, podía levantarse un rato, y eso era exactamente lo que tenía la intención de hacer. Así que, envuelta en la bata y con unos calcetines de lana de Quinn, salió al pasillo. Un pasillo que se encontraba a oscuras hasta que ella puso el pie en el suelo y se encendieron las luces, cosa que sucedió a medida que iba llegando a cada tramo.

Rachel estaba boquiabierta, no era solo la tecnología de la iluminación, en realidad lo que más la impresionaba era que el techo era de cristal cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve. Era sencillamente increíble.

Al final del pasillo había una enorme habitación con el suelo de mármol, un piano y un bosque de plantas que rodeaban, casi camuflaban, un ascensor. Un ascensor la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y respiró hondo. Era consciente de que seguramente a Quinn no le haría ninguna gracia que estuviera husmeando sola por la casa, pero también era obvio que ella estaba demasiado ocupada para prestar atención a su invitada, así que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor buscándose entretenimiento sin ayuda de nadie.

Aquel argumento le dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante con su exploración. Daría una vuelta por la casa y regresaría al dormitorio antes de que Quinn fuera a llevarle la comida. No era tan descabellado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ir a ningún sitio porque en aquel extraño ascensor no había ningún botón.

—Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. ¿Cómo demonios hago que se cierre esta puerta? —En el instante que terminó de decir aquellas palabras, la puerta se cerró suavemente— Ya veo cómo funciona esto. Supongo que ahora tendré que decir «arriba» —pero nada ocurrió al decir la palabra, así que probó a pronunciar varios sinónimos que tampoco funcionaron— Tranquila, pequeña —dijo mirándose el vientre— ¿Tienes tanta curiosidad como mamá? ¿O solo quieres salir al mundo y ver tu nuevo hogar?

Y fue justo entonces cuando el ascensor se puso en movimiento. Rachel pensó cuál era la última palabra que había dicho.

_Hogar_. Jamás habría pensado que esa sería la palabra clave.

Al salir del ascensor se encontró con un despacho suavemente iluminado. Le resultó curioso que fuera esa la parte de la casa a la que Quinn denominara «hogar».

—Quinn —dijo en voz alta pero con cierta timidez— ¿estás aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta, no obstante decidió entrar en la estancia.

Se trataba de una habitación cuyos principales elementos estructurales eran el cristal y el acero, aunque el suelo era de madera y estaba cubierto con pequeñas alfombras. Había un par de sofás de cuero marrón, un escritorio con dos ordenadores, un fax y una impresora, una televisión enorme, un equipo de alta fidelidad y dos máquinas de videojuegos de las que solo se encontraban en los salones recreativos.

Aquellas máquinas enternecieron a Rachel porque eran la señal inequívoca de la influencia que su padre había tenido en Quinn. Otra cosa que le gustó fue comprobar, no sin sorpresa, que, a juzgar por su escritorio, la fría Quinn Fabray era una mujer bastante desordenada.

Tal pensamiento la hizo sonreír justo en el momento en el que descubrió que una de las paredes estaba adornada con pequeños grabados de diferentes cuentos de hadas: El Patito Feo, La Bella Durmiente, La Princesa y el Guisante...

—¿Qué haces?

Era Quinn, que acababa de salir del ascensor con un aspecto increíblemente sexy. Llevaba un suéter de punto gris y unos vaqueros negros ajustados, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos dorados ahora eran más oscuros de lo normal.

—¿Qué hago aquí o qué hago fuera de la cama? —preguntó Rachel inocentemente.

—Las dos cosas.

—Pues es que me ha entrado un poco de claustrofobia —respondió sonriente— Ya sabes, allí encerrada en la torre…

—Es obvio que no estabas lo bastante encerrada.

—A ninguna de las dos nos gusta que no nos dejen salir —añadió tocándose el vientre.

La expresión de Quinn se suavizó al mirar al vientre de Rachel.

—Lo comprendo, pero deberías estar descansando. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que dijo el médico?

—Dijo que podía dar un paseo si me encontraba con fuerzas.

—Rachel, no permito que nadie entre aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera para limpiar o...?

—No, de eso me encargo yo.

Rachel se volvió a mirar el escritorio lleno de papeles.

—Ya se nota…

Quinn emitió una especie de rugido antes de hacerle un gesto para que la siguiera de vuelta al ascensor.

—Vamos. Rachel, ayer estuviste a punto de sufrir hipotermia.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco dramática?

—Lo que creo es que no pienso correr riesgos, así que te voy a llevar de vuelta al dormitorio.

—Qué lástima porque aquí se está muy bien... con todo este desorden —añadió riéndose, pero tuvo que obedecer al ver cómo la miraba— Está bien.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina? Te puedes sentar mientras te hago algo de cena.

—¿Y por qué no nos haces algo de cena a las dos? —sugirió al tiempo que entraba en el ascensor e intentaba no pensar en el maravilloso olor que emanaba el cuerpo de Quinn.

—Ya veremos —respondió ella sin concederle demasiada importancia— Segunda planta —murmuró después para darle las instrucciones al ascensor.

—No habría pensado en algo tan sencillo —comentó Rachel meneando la cabeza, lo que hizo que Quinn se volviera a mirarla al caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo demonios te las arreglaste para subir?

—Tropecé con la palabra por casualidad.

—Pues espero que no haya más tropiezos —advirtió Quinn.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan.

Rachel se puso las manos en el lugar donde en otro tiempo habían estado sus caderas.

—Deberías saber que no se discute con una mujer embarazada.

—¿Y quién ha dicho tal cosa?

—Aparece en el libro de normas del embarazo.

—Cuyo autor es...

—¡Vaya! No me acuerdo del nombre.

Entonces se detuvo el ascensor y se abrieron las puertas.

—Qué suerte que has tenido.

Ambas salieron riendo, cruzaron la pequeña selva hasta llegar a una enorme cocina con techo de vigas de madera. Y, como en el resto de la vivienda, las paredes estaban cubiertas de ventanas desde el suelo hasta el techo. Todos los electrodomésticos eran negros y muy modernos, en ninguno de ellos había un solo botón, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Rachel cuánto tiempo habría tardado el ama de llaves en aprenderse todas las órdenes que debía dar a las máquinas para que funcionasen.

Lo cierto era que no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que Quinn hubiera llegado a ser millonaria. Pero lo que más la preocupaba en esos instantes era que estaba muy cansada y que los dolores típicos del último mes del embarazo se estaban intensificando. Necesitaba un buen baño, quizá después de la cena.

—¿Sabes? —Empezó a decirle Rachel en cuanto estuvo sentada en la mesa de la cocina— Ese libro también dice que toda embarazada debe recibir una dosis diaria de helado de chocolate seguida de un buen masaje en los pies.

Quinn le sirvió un vaso de leche y se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Algún marido se lo cree?

Por alguna extraña razón, el ritmo del corazón se le aceleró ligeramente.

—Supongo que si quieren a sus esposas lo suficiente...

—¿Y tu marido tenía una copia de ese libro? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

Una profunda tristeza invadió el corazón de Rachel. Seguramente Quinn creía que ella y su marido habían tenido una estupenda relación; pero claro, ¿por qué iba a pensar otra cosa? Al fin y al cabo estaba embarazada.

Antes de contestarle, la miró tímidamente.

—No, no creo que la tuviera.

—Lo siento, Rachel —dijo arrepentida— No pensé lo que decía, no es asunto mío.

—No lo sientas —La morena dio otro trago de leche intentando pensar qué decir. Llevaba tanto tiempo fingiendo que su matrimonio funcionaba a la perfección, que su marido estaba satisfecho con su vida y con ella... Pero ya no podía mentir más— En realidad a Brody no le gustaba mucho la vida de casado. Creo que yo no fui más que un reto para él, "la última virgen de Ohio". Así que, una vez que me tuvo y se acabó la noche de bodas... —se encogió de hombros mientras notaba cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

La expresión de Quinn permaneció impasible hasta que ella terminó de hablar.

—Seguro que olvidó lo afortunado que era.

Rachel la miró sonriente.

—Quizá. Pero yo seguí intentándolo. Como tú sabes, vengo de una familia en la que se permanece unido en lo bueno y en lo malo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Detrás de esas palabras, Rachel percibió una cierta nostalgia, pero no quiso presionarla.

—El caso es que Brody estaba buscando una razón para dejarme, y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada la encontró.

—¿Es que no estabais intentando tener un hijo?

—No, fue un accidente —respondió ella acariciándose el vientre— Cuando se marchó me puse tan furiosa, hasta que me di cuenta de que al bebé no iba a hacerle ningún bien tanta furia, así que se me fue pasando poco a poco… Lo cierto es que no lo odio por su debilidad y su cobardía.

—Me parece que eres mejor persona que yo —Quinn le sirvió el sándwich de pavo que acababa de hacerle, pero no se sentó junto a ella, sino que se quedó mirándola apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina— Yo lo odio sin haberlo conocido siquiera. Él te abandonó, Rachel.

—Sí, pero mira lo que me dejó —rebatió orgullosa mientras volvía a acariciarse el vientre— Quinn, ¿qué hiciste cuando te marchaste de Lima? Siempre he querido saberlo.

Quinn se quedó en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales Rachel se preguntó si le abriría el corazón del mismo modo que acababa de hacerlo ella. Pero no respondió a su pregunta.

—Escucha, si no quieres...

—Minneapolis —dijo por fin mientras sacaba una cerveza del frigorífico— Me fui a Minneapolis.

—¿Y qué hiciste allí? Solo tenías diecisiete años.

—Pero sabía cuidarme. Puse en práctica todo lo que me había enseñado tu padre. Aunque él se dedicara a los videojuegos, hizo que mi mente se abriera a un montón de posibilidades —hizo una pausa para dar un trago de su copa de vino— Por eso le debo tanto.

Rachel sintió la necesidad de preguntarle algo.

—¿Y qué me debes a mí?

—Digamos que tú fuiste mi ángel de la guarda.

Dios, eso no era lo que ella quería ser.

—Mira, Quinn, no nos debes nada a ninguno de los dos. Nosotros hicimos lo que hicimos porque nos importabas, no porque esperáramos que nos devolvieras el favor.

—A todo el mundo le gusta que le devuelvan los favores.

—Tú no piensas eso.

—Sí, sí lo pienso —volvió a abrir el frigorífico y se puso a mirar por todos lados— Ya sea con una compensación emocional, física o económica, todo el mundo espera que le devuelvan los favores de algún modo.

—Puede que eso le pase a cierta gente, pero... —tuvo que dejar de hablar porque el dolor de la espalda se convirtió en unas terribles punzadas que le llegaban hasta las piernas. Tenía que terminar de comer e ir a darse un baño— Bueno, el caso es que ya has hecho suficiente por mí —añadió por fin— Y en cuanto acabe la tormenta, estaremos en paz.

—Ya veremos.

—Quinn, te prometo que como vuelvas a decir eso...

Algo estaba ocurriendo, aquello no eran simplemente los dolores del octavo mes. Parecía más bien que le estuvieran estallando petardos en el abdomen y se sentía como si le estuvieran clavando decenas de cristales por todo el cuerpo. Se retorció de dolor haciendo que el sándwich se le cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Rachel, qué te pasa? —le preguntó Quinn alarmada.

—Tengo que ir... —no podía continuar hablando.

—¿A la cama?

—No. Al hospital. Tienes que llevarme al hospital —la miró intentando recuperar el aliento para poder hablar— ¡Estoy a punto de dar a luz!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os va pareciendo esta historia? **

**Quería decir que probablemente con este fic no actualice taaaan seguido como con los otros porque estoy a punto de entrar en época de exámenes y ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo libre :c**

**Por cierto, para quien preguntó de dónde saco estas historias: ¡Ese es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba! xD**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

El autocontrol del que siempre se había enorgullecido Quinn amenazaba con desaparecer. Rachel había roto aguas y estaba a punto de dar a luz. La línea telefónica se había cortado en algún momento de la tarde y en los alrededores de la casa había casi un metro de nieve. Todo en lo que confiaba normalmente estaba ahora fuera de su alcance, y eso significaba que iba a resultarle imposible llevarla a la ciudad.

Al menos contaba con tres generadores de emergencia y un montón de enciclopedias. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía que confiar en el instinto en lugar de en la tecnología. A pesar de lo insegura que eso la hacía sentirse, tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar que Rachel lo notara.

Después de varios minutos de angustia, había conseguido llevarla hasta la cama y proveerse de todo lo que creía necesario en esos casos: toallas, agua caliente y agua fría, tijeras, más toallas, un cordón. Entre contracción y contracción leyó todo lo que pudo, y cuando el dolor hizo a Rachel retorcerse y gritar todo lo que le daban los pulmones, intentó tranquilizarla sin dejarle siquiera sospechar que lo que estaba viendo la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Estaba avivando el fuego de la chimenea cuando oyó la voz débil de la morena que la llamaba. Cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

—No hay manera de llevarme al hospital, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Me temo que no.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el vacío; parecía estar concentrándose en algo. Quinn no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que no quería hacer ninguna pregunta estúpida.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No se te ocurra moverte de ahí —respondió Rachel moviendo la cabeza justo antes de agarrar las sábanas y retorcerse de dolor, hasta el punto que gotas de sudor empezaron a mojarle la frente.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí —tenía que ayudarla de algún modo, hacer que se sintiera a salvo.

Le habría gustado sentir parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo ella, pero lo que hizo fue ocuparse de las cuestiones prácticas. Agarró un paño húmedo y se lo pasó por la cara y el cuello mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó cuando había acabado la contracción. Sabía que se trataba de una de esas preguntas estúpidas que no quería hacer, pero los nervios la estaban traicionando.

Rachel la miró con ojos fatigados.

—Como si un camión me estuviera pasando por encima de la tripa.

La sonrisa que dibujó su rostro después de decir aquello volvió a demostrarle que Rachel seguía siendo una mujer valiente y muy, muy especial. Allí estaba, enfrentándose con bromas al dolor.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Quinn —le dijo mientras buscaba su mano, ella la agarró con fuerza.

—Dime, Rachel.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, se llevó su mano a la boca y la besó suavemente.

—Lo sé.

—El bebé llega un mes antes de lo debido.

—Todo va a salir bien —jamás en su vida había sentido tanta impotencia— Las dos juntas vamos a hacer que esto salga bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo más lenta— Dime algo que me distraiga, cualquier cosa.

—Cualquier cosa…

—Háblame de aquel día.

—¿Qué día?

—El día que llegaste a Lima —le dijo apretándole la mano— El día que te marchaste de ese lugar tan horrible.

Quinn titubeó unos segundos. Había compartido con Rachel y con su padre ciertas cosas de su pasado, pero había algunos detalles que jamás había revelado a nadie, cosas que había jurado no volver a recordar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento habría hecho cualquier cosa por Rachel.

Cuando empezó a hablar notó la garganta seca.

—Me marché de Youngstown un lunes por la mañana, llevaba cincuenta centavos en el bolsillo y solo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Caminé más de cincuenta kilómetros, hasta que estuve demasiado cansada para continuar y me senté en el arcén de la carretera para hacer autostop —Quinn la miró y comprobó que parecía más relajada que antes, eso le dio fuerzas para seguir con su relato— Era verano y hacía mucho calor, tanto que yo llevaba la camiseta empapada en sudor. Recuerdo que me sorprendió mucho que alguien parara para llevarme.

—Seguro que alguien te encontró atractiva con esas pintas y te ayudó —bromeó Rachel con voz débil.

—Era una mujer de unos setenta años —respondió ella riéndose.

—¿Se...? —su rostro se puso en tensión ante la llegada inminente de otra contracción— ¿Seguro?

—No hables, Rachel —le susurró— Intenta respirar y piensa que pronto vas a ser mamá.

Al oír aquello, Rachel recuperó parte de su fuerza y en sus ojos apareció una expresión de satisfacción.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que puedes.

Unos segundos después, había pasado otra terrible contracción.

—Entonces... te subiste en el coche de esa mujer y... ¿qué pasó después?

—Pues yo no había desayunado nada y me estaba muriendo de hambre cuando la señora me ofreció unas galletas deliciosas que ella misma había hecho, me dijo que comiera todas las que quisiera, pero a mí me daba vergüenza. Al final me las comí todas, aunque con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad hasta que la señora me dijo que no pasaba nada.

—¿Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—De que tu suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

Quinn pensó en aquello un momento mientras le daba un suave masaje en el hombro con la mano que no tenía agarrada a la de ella. Lo cierto era que la palabra suerte nunca había figurado en su vocabulario, aunque...

—Supe que mi suerte había cambiado en el momento en que puse un pie en aquella tienda de Lima donde las niñas empezaron a llamarme... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta— tullida.

En la habitación no había más ruido que sus respiraciones y el chisporroteo de las ramas en el fuego.

—Y entonces aparecí yo con mi pistola de agua.

—Y les disparaste hasta que salieron corriendo.

A Rachel se le escapó una sonora carcajada.

—Parecía que se hubieran orinado encima.

Quinn recordó las miradas de aquellas jóvenes que acababan de ser tan crueles con ella, y el rostro triunfante de la joven Rachel empuñando su pistola de agua como si de una magnum 57 se hubiera tratado. Quizá tuviera razón, quizá existiera algo llamado suerte y fuera ese el día que la suya cambió.

—Sí, fue un buen momento.

—Sí —la mirada de Rachel fue como un rayo de sol para Quinn— Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí conmigo.

Fue como si alguien acabara de clavarle una flecha en el corazón. Rachel confiaba en ella para que su bebé llegara al mundo sano y salvo. No iba a defraudarla. Llevaba toda la vida superando retos y aquel iba a ser uno más.

Otra explosión de dolor se reflejó en su cara y en todo su cuerpo. Quinn no sabía demasiado sobre partos, pero era obvio que las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes. El niño no tardaría mucho en nacer.

Pero la noche dio paso al alba. El dolor seguía sin darles tregua y toda la valentía que había demostrado Rachel al principio se estaba consumiendo por el agotamiento. No obstante, se negaba a rendirse. Podía notar una extraña conexión con el bebé que le daba fuerzas para continuar, debía de ser la señal de que madre e hijo estaban por fin preparados para conocerse.

—Necesito que empujes fuerte, Rachel.

Quinn la miró intentando transmitirle su energía. Ella también estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y eso hacía que Rachel no sintiera la más mínima vergüenza de tener que compartir esos momentos con ella, porque sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla y hacerla sentir cómoda; por su parte, Rachel cada vez se encontraba más unida a Quinn.

—Respira hondo y empuja todo lo fuerte que puedas.

Rachel se apoyó en los codos y empujó con la poca energía que le quedaba mientras se mordía el labio. El sabor de la sangre se confundió con la sensación de que la estuvieran abriendo en canal.

—Muy bien —la animó Quinn— Otra vez. Respira hondo y...

—Quinn, si me ocurre algo...

—No te va a ocurrir nada —interrumpió ella inmediatamente con tono firme— No mientras yo esté contigo, ¿entendido?

De pronto fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. La ira de Quinn había desaparecido y en su lugar surgió la estrecha unión que en otra época había habido entre ellas. Aunque esa vez era Rachel la que necesitaba de su fuerza.

—¡Empuja, Rachel! ¡Empuja fuerte!

Arqueó la espalda y dio todo lo que llevaba dentro. En su cabeza se mezcló el dolor, el miedo y la impaciencia. En su cuerpo el sudor y las lágrimas. ¿Sentirían todas las mujeres el terrible pánico que se estaba apoderando de ella?

—Dios, Rachel…

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmada— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada malo —aseguró Quinn— Puedo verle la cabeza —estaba sencillamente maravillada— ¿Crees que podrás empujar una vez más?

En ese instante desapareció de Rachel cualquier rastro de temor. Mientras el viento de la mañana soplaba al otro lado de la ventana y la nieve seguía cayendo, ella luchó por su hijo con la fuerza que le daba la adrenalina y la impaciencia.

—¡Eso es, Rachel! ¡Eso es!

Unos minutos después se podían oír los llantos de madre e hijo. Dejándose caer derrotada sobre la cama, Rachel sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Rachel?

Abrió los ojos y vio a Quinn sujetando al bebé.

—Es una niña.

Una niña, repitió Rachel en silencio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas observando aquel milagro hecho persona.

Quinn estaba emocionada, y no sólo porque acabara de asistir a un parto, sino porque estaba siendo testigo del extremo amor de una madre por su hija. Después de cortar el cordón umbilical, limpiar a la pequeña y envolverla en una toalla limpia, se la entregó a Rachel, que no podía dejar de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde la morena la miró.

—Gracias.

A Quinn le habría gustado decirle que era ella la que estaba agradecida por haber podido ser parte de todo aquello, pero no lo hizo; estaba demasiado confundida por las emociones que estaba sintiendo y que no conocía.

—Has estado increíble, Quinn Fabray.

—Tú también —le dijo con los ojos clavados en los de ella— ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

—Había pensado llamarla Harmony —respondió mirando embelesada a la pequeña.

—¿Por tu padre? —Quinn recordó aquella charla en la que el padre de Rachel confesó que antes de nacer, su esposo Leroy y él tuvieron varias discusiones sobre el nombre de Rachel. El hombre quiso llamarla Harmony, pero finalmente cedió ante Leroy y su petición de llamarla Rachel, a cambio, Hiram eligió "Barbra" como su segundo nombre. Quinn estaba segura de que Hiram se habría sentido muy orgulloso de su hija en ese momento.

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece?

La pregunta dejó a Quinn boquiabierta. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a opinar?

Rachel le agarró la mano.

—Quiero saber tu opinión. Tú has ayudado a traerla al mundo.

—No, lo has hecho tú todo.

—Eso no me lo creo, ni yo ni Harmony —respondió sonriendo a pesar del agotamiento.

Quinn miró a la pequeña, que miraba a su mamá con unos tremendos ojos azules. Sabía que la mayoría de los recién nacidos tenían los ojos azules, pero pensó que este caso se debían a la herencia genética de su padre. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que pocos recién nacidos tenían esa adorable expresión... o esa madre tan preciosa. No pudo impedir que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. No creía haber sonreído tanto en toda su vida.

—Creo que es el nombre perfecto para la niña perfecta —dijo por fin con cierta brusquedad.

—Sí que es perfecta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Rachel orgullosa.

Quinn se limitó a observarlas maravillada. En pocos segundos madre e hija se rindieron a la extenuación y se quedaron dormidas.

Ella se dirigió hasta el sillón casi sin poder mover la pierna y se derrumbó sobre él. De todo lo que había hecho en su vida, traer al mundo a Harmony y dejarla en los brazos de su madre había sido su mayor logro. Y sabía que nada de lo que le sucediera a partir de entonces nada podría siquiera acercarse a la belleza de aquel momento.

* * *

La tormenta de nieve continuó durante la mañana del día siguiente hasta la tarde tenebrosa. Sin embargo Rachel despertó con una increíble sensación de plenitud y satisfacción. A pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo entero, jamás se había sentido más feliz. Y todo era porque hacía solo unas horas que se había convertido en madre.

Con solo recordarlo se le dibujaba en los labios una enorme sonrisa y hasta se le olvidaba dónde estaba. De pronto le daba igual si no podía marcharse de la casa de Quinn, o si se retrasaba la inauguración de la pastelería, solamente quería hacer perdurar mientras pudiera la emoción de aquel momento.

Claro que no le vendría mal la visita del doctor Sullivan para que este le confirmara que todo estaba como debía. Desgraciadamente todavía tendría que esperar uno o dos días para que eso sucediera.

La pequeña Harmony se movió con inquietud entre sus brazos y, con solo mirarla, el instinto de Rachel le dijo qué era lo que quería.

Aquel era un momento histórico, estaba a punto de darle el pecho a su hija por primera vez, y eso la asustaba. Había leído toda la teoría necesaria pero, como en todo, seguramente la práctica sería muy diferente. Se abrió la bata lentamente mientras colocaba a la niña como se lo había visto hacer a otras madres; no tardó en comprobar que no había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, porque en solo unos segundos Harmony había encontrado el camino hasta el pecho y se había puesto a mamar como si llevara meses haciéndolo.

Estaba claro que aquello era lo más natural del mundo. Y algo que a Rachel le habría gustado compartir con alguien.

Alzó la mirada. Al otro lado de la habitación, en el sillón de terciopelo descansaba su particular "heroína".

Mientras ellas dormían, Quinn debía de haberse quitado la camiseta sucia y no se había molestado en ponerse otra limpia. Por supuesto, a Rachel no le importaba lo más mínimo que estuviera allí en sujetador y con el torso desnudo. De hecho, se entretuvo en observarla minuciosamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado, el cuerpo relajado y los labios un poco entreabiertos. A medida que sus ojos iban bajando hacia el pecho, el corazón de Rachel se iba acelerando. Se moría de ganas de tocarla, deseaba tenerla más cerca por mucho que supiera que debía controlar esos sentimientos.

Merecía el descanso porque había luchado mucho para cumplir su promesa de sacarlas a ella y a su hija sanas y salvas de aquel difícil parto. Y ella jamás podría olvidar la imagen de Quinn entregándole a la pequeña Harmony. Orgullosa. Y tan guapa...

En aquel momento en que la vida parecía perfecta, Rachel habría deseado que ella fuera su pareja y la madre de su hija. Tenía que apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía recordar que Quinn era solo su amiga, una mujer que la había ayudado para saldar una deuda que creía tener con ella.

Retiró la mirada de ella pero en realidad su bella dama no estaba dormida. Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados pero escuchaba todo lo que sucedía en la habitación, llevada por un profundo, y quizás ilegítimo, instinto de protección.

Por eso sabía que Rachel estaba dando de mamar a la pequeña y se sentía incómoda. No sabía si debía quedarse o marcharse, o si tenía derecho a compartir ese momento tan íntimo. Sin embargo y a pesar de las dudas, su deseo de estar cerca de ellas pudo más.

Justo entonces el dolor en la pierna se hizo tan intenso que tuvo que moverse para poder estirarla.

—¿Quinn?

Lo último que quería era perturbar la paz reinante, pero tampoco podía no contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Pensé que estabas dormida.

—Es que me dolía la pierna.

—Bueno, pues ya que te has despertado… —dio unas palmaditas en la cama invitándola a sentarse a su lado— Me encantaría tener un poco de compañía.

Quinn se sintió inquieta. Estaba más segura a unos metros de distancia.

—Vamos, así puedes estirar la pierna.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí.

Cualquier duda se esfumó al instante. Le daba igual si tenía derecho o no, quería estar cerca de ellas, quería compartir lo que Rachel estaba dispuesta a darle.

Aquella tormenta le había permitido olvidar su pasado y toda la rabia contenida; se había creado de pronto una especie de mundo de ensueño. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era ella para romper aquel delicioso encantamiento? De hecho, seguramente acabaría rompiéndose sin su ayuda; en un par de días Rachel se marcharía con Harmony y ella volvería a su vida normal. El cuerpo entero se le puso en tensión al pensar aquello.

Decidió no preocuparse con lo que pasaría, así que se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Rachel, que tenía a la pequeña mamando satisfecha de uno de sus pechos.

—Debes de estar agotada —le dijo Rachel con dulzura.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

—Genial. Cansada pero genial —al decir aquello miró hacia la ventana— Parece que la tormenta se está alargando. Me temo que vamos a estar molestándote un poco más.

—Y yo me temo que tú vas a tener que seguir sufriendo mi comida.

Rachel respondió con una carcajada y luego volvió a mirar a su hija; sin darse cuenta, Quinn hizo lo mismo. La pequeña Harmony tenía los ojos cerrados y Rachel estaba preciosa, tan natural con el pecho desnudo y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Era lo más dulce que había visto jamás, lo más dulce y lo más...

Quinn se puso en pie inmediatamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo con un gesto de confusión. No se atrevía a poner nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de volverse loca por completo.

—Debes de tener hambre. ¿Qué te parece si voy a preparar algo de comer? —sugirió con normalidad.

—Sé que debería estar muerta de hambre, pero no lo estoy.

—Pero necesitas estar fuerte, después de lo de la tormenta y del parto... Es demasiado para solo dos días.

La expresión de Rachel se dulcificó aún más.

—No te vayas.

Era como si le clavaran cientos de alfileres en el pecho. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era quedarse allí con ella y eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

Durante toda su vida Quinn no había sido ninguna monja. Las mujeres siempre se habían acercado a ella porque sabían quién era y, aunque tenían ciertas reticencias por su reputación, la curiosidad siempre podía más. Por su parte Quinn solía mantener las distancias y ser sincera con ellas, de manera que aquellas que acababan en su cama lo hacían a sabiendas de que ella no buscaba relaciones serias.

El resumen de todo aquello era que había evitado necesitar a nadie o que alguien la necesitara.

Eso era lo que veía en ese mismo instante en los ojos de Rachel, y eso era precisamente lo que le daba tanto miedo. Pero lo que más la aterraba, y lo que más le costaba admitir, era que también lo notaba en sí misma. Tenía que alejarse de Rachel inmediatamente.

—Voy a hacerte otro sándwich —insistió, provocando una expresión de decepción en el rostro de la morena, que enseguida hizo un esfuerzo para que no se le notara.

—Está bien, pero después prométeme que dormirás un rato.

Quinn asintió y salió de la habitación. Los pinchazos de la pierna se habían intensificado y, aun así lo que más la molestaba era lo que sentía en el pecho. Quería que durmiera un poco. Pues si dormía, lo haría en el sillón porque, por muy claro que viera que tenía que alejarse de ella, también sabía que mientras Rachel y su hija estuvieran en su casa, eran su responsabilidad y debía velar por su bienestar.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a Rachel? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podía explicarse a sí misma el tremendo sentimiento de protección que la morena le provocaba? ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de tal sentimiento antes de que la devorara por dentro?

* * *

**He intentado actualizar lo antes posible xD**

**Gracias por los follows, favs y reviews :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

Esa misma tarde Rachel se había levantado para ir al baño cuando Quinn entró en el dormitorio con una especie de carrito.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la morena sorprendida.

—La cama de Harmony —respondió con total seriedad.

Rachel se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos antes de detenerse a observar el carrito. Quinn lo había construido para su hija. Aquella mujer dulce y sexy le había hecho una cuna a su pequeña.

Unas horas antes, después de llevarle el sándwich, había salido de allí inmediatamente con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo. Rachel estaba convencida de que no volvería a aparecer por allí hasta el día siguiente, pero la sorprendió, cosa que había hecho a menudo en los últimos días.

—¿Cómo la has hecho?

—Es el carro de un ordenador y encima le he puesto una cesta de la colada. Después le he hecho el colchón con un par de almohadas —tras la explicación la miró en busca de su aprobación— ¿Crees que estará cómoda?

Rachel no pudo menos que sonreír. ¿Cómo no iba a estar cómoda? Lo que había hecho era sencillamente impresionante.

—Es estupenda. Muchas gracias.

—También he cortado más toallas para que las uses de pañales.

—Has pensado en todo.

—Solo intento que mis invitadas se encuentren a gusto en mi casa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia.

—Pues lo has conseguido.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos iban de los de ella a su boca.

—Voy a preparar algo de cena —en el rostro de Rachel se volvió a reflejar la decepción— Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacer más sándwiches. Creo que esta noche te mereces una cena de verdad.

Ese detalle no hizo más que acrecentar el agradecimiento de la morena.

—¿Podrías cuidar a Harmony unos minutos?

—¿Cuidar de ella?

—Sí, me gustaría darme una ducha caliente.

—Pero si yo no sé nada de niños. Rachel, yo...

—No tendrás ningún problema —le aseguró sonriente— Vamos, Quinn, tú la has traído a este mundo. Confío en ti plenamente.

—Está bien, pero como se ponga a llorar, te la llevo. Me da igual si estás en la ducha o no.

Con solo imaginar la situación, Rachel sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Esperó unos segundo a ver si Quinn añadía algo más o al menos matizaba sus palabras, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—La cena estará lista en media hora.

La morena se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo.

Quinn siguió tal movimiento con la mirada y, sin darse cuenta, resopló débilmente.

—Hasta dentro de media hora entonces —le dijo antes de salir de la habitación con Harmony en brazos.

Rachel se quedó allí, sola y acalorada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué actuaba como una colegiala en lugar de como una madre?

Estaba claro que su encaprichamiento juvenil había vuelto a la carga y, si no salía pronto de aquella casa, estaría en serio peligro de que tal sentimiento se convirtiera en algo más fuerte. Algo que no desaparecería en solo unos días, como la tormenta invernal que seguía demostrando su poder en el exterior.

* * *

Rachel estuvo bajo el agua caliente durante al menos veinte minutos; después de secarse el pelo y ponerse una ropa de deporte que le había dejado Quinn, salió del baño con fuerzas renovadas pero echando mucho de menos a Harmony. Era curioso que en un solo día hubiera dejado de entender su vida sin la pequeña.

Ya desde el pasillo escuchó que sonaba ópera en el piso de abajo y percibió un delicioso olor.

Cuando se asomó a la cocina encontró ante sí una imagen que la dejó embelesada.

Allí estaba aquella guapísima mujer de casi un metro setenta, ataviada con un delantal rojo, bailando al ritmo de la música con la pequeña Harmony entre sus brazos. La niña la miraba extasiada.

Rachel sintió un fuerte impulso de unirse a tan bella imagen, pero no tardó en recordar que aquello no era una escena familiar y de nada servía que fingiera lo contrario.

—No sabía que hubieras asistido a clases de baile —comentó la morena para avisar de que ya estaba allí. Quinn reaccionó inmediatamente poniéndose en tensión, de tal manera que la relajación que había demostrado mientras bailaba con Harmony desapareció por completo.

—Es que estaba llorando y pensé que le gustaría que la acunara un poco —le explicó detalladamente— Y no quería interrumpir tu ducha.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió Rachel no demasiado convencida.

Quinn le devolvió a la niña y se dirigió al fogón en el que se estaba calentando una cacerola de pollo asado. La cojera era más pronunciada que el día anterior, era obvio que la pierna le estaba dando problemas. Rachel pensó en decirle que se sentara tranquilamente mientras ella se ocupaba de la cena, pero no quiso ofenderla.

—Huele muy bien.

—Afortunadamente, el ama de llaves había dejado algunas cosas en el congelador. Esto es pollo asado.

—Mi preferido.

—Pensé que tu plato preferido era la sopa de letras.

—Y lo era —respondió Rachel con una carcajada— Pero cuando tenía trece años.

—Claro, ahora que eres adulta has elegido algo más sofisticado.

—Eso es.

Por un momento le pareció ver que Quinn se estaba divirtiendo.

—Con ese delantal pareces toda una chef—le dijo al tiempo que dejaba a Harmony en su nueva cuna.

—Pues tú... —hizo una pausa que causó que Rachel la mirara intrigada y comprobara que tenía los ojos clavados en ella— Estás preciosa con mi ropa.

Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para intentar evitar que se diera cuenta de que se había ruborizado.

—Gracias, pero sé con exactitud qué aspecto tengo.

—¿Y qué aspecto tienes según tú?

—El de alguien agotado que acaba de dar a luz.

—Escucha, Rachel… —le dijo con un tono tan serio que la morena la miró a los ojos— Creo que jamás había visto a una mujer más guapa de lo que tú lo estás ahora mismo.

Rachel se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

—¡Qué mentirosa!

—Se me ocurren un par de métodos infalibles de convencerte.

De pronto Quinn sintió cómo todo el desenfado desaparecía como si la hubieran sorprendido riéndose en un funeral. Rachel volvió a mirarla fijamente con el rubor reflejado en aquellos maravillosos ojos dorados.

¿Iba a preguntarle cuáles eran esos métodos? Y si lo hacía, ¿le diría la verdad?

Pero entonces Harmony empezó a hacer ruido y la magia se rompió como una copa de cristal. Rachel se dirigió hacia ella y Quinn se dispuso a terminar la cena.

—¿Qué es esto que lleva por pañal? —preguntó Rachel unos minutos más tarde.

Quinn ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para contestar.

—Es una camiseta, se la he puesto porque las toallas abultan demasiado.

—¿Y qué pone?

—«Las programadoras saben cómo utilizar su material» —respondió con sequedad— Mi ama de llaves me regala una todas las Navidades, debe pensar que son divertidas; a mí lo que me resulta divertido es que crea que me las voy a poner.

—Por eso has decidido convertirlas en pañales.

—Exacto, al menos así tienen una utilidad.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo Rachel riendo justo cuando Quinn le servía un plato de pollo asado y judías verdes en una mesa preparada para un solo comensal— ¿Y tú no vas a comer conmigo?

—Yo no...

—Ya, ya sé que nunca comes con gente —interrumpió ella— Lo recuerdo. Algún día te preguntaré el motivo.

—Y quizá ese día yo te lo cuente —replicó Quinn sentándose frente a ella.

Después observó satisfecha cómo Rachel se comía todo lo que había en el plato. Lo único que Rachel necesitaba era alimento y descanso y ella se iba a asegurar de que tuviera ambas cosas.

—Se te da muy bien calentar la comida —bromeó Rachel cuando hubo terminado— De hecho, has llevado a cabo dos grandes hazañas en el mismo día: cambiar pañales y hacer la cena.

—La verdad es que tengo que confesar que Harmony ayudó mucho en la primera. Es una jovencita con mucha paciencia.

—A eso se le llama adular, pequeña —avisó Rachel, dirigiéndose a su hija— Ten mucho cuidado cuando te lo hagan de mayor.

—No hagas caso, princesa.

—¿Princesa?

—Es que con esa carita, ese pelo castaño y esos ojos azules parece toda una princesita —explicó Quinn y, en el momento de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la descripción, excepto por el color de los ojos, también habría podido referirse a Rachel. Ella también debió de pensar lo mismo porque se volvió a mirarla estupefacta.

Seguramente porque las palabras de cariño no eran muy habituales en ella y ya era la segunda en menos de una hora. De hecho, Quinn ni siquiera solía charlar así como así, más bien hablaba de cosas en concreto, iba al grano directamente.

Así era antes de que apareciera Rachel.

—Bueno, cuéntame lo de la pastelería —le pidió en un esfuerzo por desviar la conversación y sus pensamientos hacia un terreno menos peligroso— ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese plan?

—Hace unos cuatro años pensé hacerlo, pero entonces conocí a Brody.

Quinn la escuchaba mientras movía el carrito de Harmony después de que esta hubiera hecho el amago de echarse a llorar.

—¿Es que él no quería que trabajaras?

Rachel respondió con una mirada de tristeza.

—Sin embargo cada vez que llevaba un postre a una cena, todo el mundo quedaba entusiasmado.

—Puedo imaginármelo. Recuerdo que los domingos solías hacer algo especial para tu padre y para mí.

—¿Y qué era?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó Quinn, sintiéndose casi tan decepcionada como fingía estar.

—Debe de ser porque estoy cansada.

Quinn se puso en pie inmediatamente.

—Tienes razón. Vamos, te acompaño hasta el dormitorio —había llegado el momento de que descansara. Ella esperaría hasta que se hubiera quedado dormida y después se iría a trabajar con la esperanza de que el sol brillara al día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Harmony estaba completamente dormida en su cunita.

—Sé que ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, pero muchas gracias. Gracias por cuidarnos tan bien y ser tan buena amiga.

Quinn asintió a pesar de que las últimas palabras se le habían clavado en el pecho como un puñal. Y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, Rachel se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era un suave beso de amiga que a ella le llegó hasta lo más hondo y que le hizo perder el control.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, rodeó a la morena por la cintura y la acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Vas a besarme? —le preguntó Rachel en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Me lo impedirías si lo hiciera?

—No.

Al principio, Quinn la besó con delicadeza, hasta que Rachel dejó claro que no era ninguna frágil florecilla y se aproximó más a ella con los labios entreabiertos. Sus lenguas se movieron al unísono y el mundo entero giró a su alrededor.

—Quinn… —dijo Rachel con un suspiro al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Pero al oírla pronunciar su nombre, Quinn salió del lejano mundo al que se había dejado arrastrar y se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en un lío. Tenía que detener aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo encontrar dentro de ella, retiró a la morena de su lado.

—Lo siento Rachel.

—Yo no —admitió la morena con una sinceridad que la dejó paralizada unos segundos.

—Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no quiero que estés con alguien como yo.

—¿Estás intentando protegerme de ti? —le preguntó Rachel furiosa.

—Algo así…

—Creo que te olvidas que ahora soy adulta, Quinn. Ya no tengo trece años y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin que nadie me proteja —la miró como intentando leer sus pensamientos— Es eso, ¿verdad? Tú no me ves como a una mujer.

Quinn estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al oír aquello.

No podía decirle que ese era precisamente el problema, que la veía como a una mujer impresionante, una mujer con unos labios enrojecidos por el beso a los que no podía dejar de mirar. Pero no podía decírselo, ni eso ni que la morena no era para ella. Rachel se marcharía dentro de un par de días y decir o hacer algo más solo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

—Buenas noches, Rachel.

Quinn se dio la vuelta, dejándola allí y pensando que de buena no tenía nada la noche.

Rachel cerró la puerta de un portazo ignorando que Quinn volvería en cuanto estuviese dormida para velar sus sueños... y desear un poco más de eso que le acababa de dar, más de algo que jamás tendría porque ella misma no se lo permitiría.

* * *

Cinco días después las carreteras seguían cortadas y no había dejado de nevar.

Tampoco se había borrado el impacto que había tenido aquel beso en Rachel, que seguía preguntándose por qué habría empezado aquello, seguramente porque lo había deseado y, aunque no supiera que su inocente beso acabaría de forma tan apasionada, lo cierto era que lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas.

El problema era que ahora se sentía completamente confundida.

Miró a su hija metida en la cuna, parecía tan contenta en la cestita que le había hecho Quinn.

Quinn… ojalá pudiera comprenderla. ¿Qué le habría hecho alejarse de ella de tal manera? ¿Habría sido por Harmony? ¿O acaso era que no quería bajar la guardia, olvidar el pasado y olvidarse de protegerla y empezar a verla como a una mujer?

Entonces... ¿por qué la habría estado adulando durante la cena? ¿Acaso lo había hecho sólo para subirle la moral?

El caso era que Quinn debía de sentir algo por ella, porque en aquel beso había mucho deseo contenido, de eso estaba segura. Había tanto calor como el que despedían los pastelitos que estaba horneando en el mismo instante en el que Quinn entró en la cocina.

—Vas a hacer que venga toda la ciudad siguiendo ese olor.

Rachel casi se quedó sin habla al verla en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba impresionante, con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha y completamente vestida de negro.

Al pasar por la cuna de Harmony, le lanzó una sonrisa y Rachel se preguntó si alguna vez le permitiría ayudarla a curar las profundas heridas que le habían infringido en el pasado. A veces tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de abrir su corazón con ella, en esos momentos en los que estaban relajadas charlando. Seguramente era por esos momentos por los que tanto se había esforzado en evitarla en los últimos días.

—Ese es el poder que puede llegar a tener un simple pastelito —dijo Rachel modestamente.

—Parece todo menos simple.

Quinn se quedó de pie detrás de ella, lo que le dio tiempo para percibir su aroma; era la esencia de la sensualidad.

—Es una nueva receta que estoy probando —le dijo al tiempo que sumergía uno de los pastelitos en la crema de chocolate que había preparado antes.

Aunque en realidad aquella receta no tenía nada de nuevo puesto que se trataba de los dulces que tanto le gustaban a Quinn de niña, los mismos que la rubia había pensado que ella no recordaba la otra noche, la noche en la que...

Lo cierto era que los recordaba perfectamente, era una receta que había hecho millones de veces, y cada una de esas veces se había acordado de Quinn.

—Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión —le pidió tímidamente.

—¿Necesitas una catadora? —dijo acercándose más a ella. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan sexy?

—Algo así… —¿y por qué seguía afectándole tanto a ella?— Pero solo si tienes tiempo.

—Creo que dispongo de unos minutos.

—¿Por qué no te sientas a la mesa?

Quinn titubeó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Llevas días cocinando para mí. Debes de estar cansada. Debería ser yo la que te preparara el desayuno.

—Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero no me gusta que me sirvan —y además le encantaba cocinar para ella, pero eso no lo iba a confesar— Así que, siéntate y prueba los pastelitos.

—También has preparado café —comentó encantada.

—Es muy fácil, solo he tenido que decir «Café». Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a cómo funcionan aquí las cosas —justo antes de tener que marcharse, pensó mientras le servía los pastelitos.

—¿Y tú no vas a tomar ninguno?

Rachel la miró sonriente y dijo con cierta picardía:

—No me gusta comer acompañada.

—Eso tenía que decirlo yo —contestó ella riéndose.

—No, tú tienes que decir «qué pastelito tan bueno».

Por respeto a Quinn, Rachel le dio la espalda mientras comía y se entretuvo en colocar los ingredientes que había utilizado.

—No, no están buenos —dijo ella por fin. Rachel se volvió con el corazón en vilo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no están buenos?

—Pues que no están buenos, Rachel —se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla— Están deliciosos, incluso mejor de lo que recordaba.

—Idiota —dijo la morena tirándole un trapo de cocina a la cara, a lo que Quinn respondió riéndose a carcajadas.

Ese lado bromista de Quinn era completamente nuevo para ella y le resultaba demasiado atractivo, tan adictivo como el chocolate que tenía en aquellos momentos en la comisura de los labios.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, Rachel se acercó a ella y fue a quitárselo con la mano.

—Tienes...

—¿Qué?

—Un poco de chocolate —en el momento en el que sus dedos le tocaron la piel, Quinn le agarró la mano con la suya.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Cuando la situación se hizo demasiado intensa para seguir resistiéndose, Rachel decidió mirar a otro lado y hablar.

—Ha dejado de nevar.

—¿Qué?

—Que ha dejado de nevar —entonces Quinn le soltó la mano y la dejó marchar.

Se pasaron los siguientes quince minutos en silencio, viendo cómo el débil sol de noviembre deshacía la nieve poco a poco.

Las palabras de Quinn rompieron en silencio y el sueño de convivencia que había durado cinco días.

—Mañana a estas horas ya estarán abiertas las carreteras.

Rachel asintió sin mirarla siquiera.

—Y Harmony y yo podremos marcharnos.

Quinn no contestó, se limitó a observar el rayo de sol que inundó de pronto la cocina.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn se pasó la mitad del día siguiente deambulando por la casa casi sin darse cuenta de los pinchazos que le recorrían la pierna.

Como ella misma había previsto, habían abierto las carreteras y Rachel se había marchado a eso de las dos de la tarde. No tenía la menor intención de darle importancia a lo que sentía, solo le daba lástima que Harmony y ella se hubieran ido.

Eso sí, ella había pagado su deuda con creces.

Debería haberse sentido aliviada porque ya no estuvieran allí, al fin y al cabo habían interrumpido su vida y su tranquilidad. Sin embargo, lo que había sentido cuando el doctor Sullivan había asegurado que madre e hija estaban en perfectas condiciones no había tenido nada que ver con el alivio. Era más bien preocupación.

Y ahora allí estaba, en un despacho inundado de papeles, con multitud de trabajo por hacer y sin poder centrar sus pensamientos en eso. Tenía que terminar el software que ya le había vendido a aquella empresa de Los Ángeles y que, hasta el momento, era el mayor proyecto que había acometido en su vida.

Solo seis semanas para hacerlo y no podía concentrarse ni un minuto.

No había podido quitarse aquel beso de la cabeza, ni el beso ni la enorme necesidad de sentir a Rachel cerca de ella. Y no quería ni pensar en cuánto iba a echarlas de menos cuando fuera al dormitorio aquella noche.

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse sin saber si Harmony y Rachel se encontraban bien? ¿Qué ocurriría si había otra tormenta mientras la morena todavía estaba limpiando el local de la tienda? ¿Qué pasaría si la cuadrilla de limpieza no conseguía llegar para ayudarla? Jamás se perdonaría no haber estado allí para protegerlas si algo les ocurriera.

Salió del despacho y se metió en el ascensor convenciéndose de que lo mejor era que fuera a comprobar que estaban bien. Les llevaría un teléfono para que pudieran ponerse en contacto con ella siempre que la necesitaran.

Después se quedaría más relajada y podría trabajar.

* * *

Al menos no hacía frío, pensó Rachel mientras observaba lo sucia que estaba la casa. Iba a tardar al menos una semana en poner en orden todo aquello, y durante ese tiempo no tenían otro sitio donde quedarse porque el hotel estaba lleno.

No se le había ocurrido que el apartamento se encontrara en tal estado. Lo único que había pensado era que necesitaba alejarse de la persona que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas y que el corazón se le llenara de deseo. Quizá no era razón suficiente para salir corriendo, pero eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

El doctor Sullivan la había llevado al cementerio a ver la tumba de su padre, después a la tienda a proveerse de todo lo necesario y más tarde al apartamento. El pobre hombre no le había podido ofrecer otro sitio donde quedarse porque tenía una paciente en casa recuperándose de una caída. Rachel le había asegurado que no tenía por qué preocuparse puesto que varios amigos habían puesto sus casas a su disposición. Pero le había mentido.

Lo cierto era que todavía no había llamado a ninguno de sus viejos amigos de Lima porque no se encontraba con fuerzas de ponerse a explicar todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

Cuando se mudó a New York, sus amigos la habían estado llamando durante meses, pero Brody había sido muy tajante al afirmar que debía cortar todos los lazos con el pasado. Entonces ella no se había preocupado porque su marido fuera tan controlador, solo había deseado que su matrimonio funcionara y se había esforzado por convencerse a sí misma que lo que él quería era empezar una nueva vida con ella. Pero el sueño no había tardado en desvanecerse.

Después de la muerte de Brody había pensado en ponerse en contacto con la gente de Lima, pero le dio miedo que ellos no la perdonaran. Por eso había decidido que lo mejor era volver para explicar las cosas en persona, hablar con cada uno de ellos personalmente. Y, después de tanto tiempo, tenía muy claro que la manera de ponerse en contacto con ellos no era pedirles que la alojaran en su casa.

Tendría que salir de aquello ella sola.

—Parece que hubiera pasado un tornado.

Rachel se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Quinn, de pie en el umbral de la puerta con aspecto de ejecutiva y el ceño fruncido. Justo en ese momento, Harmony comenzó a protestar, lo que hizo que su gesto empeorara.

—Hola, princesa —la saludó y enseguida la tomó en brazos.

El corazón de Rachel se llenó de luz. No esperaba volver a verla tan pronto, creía que tendría tiempo de dejar de echarla de menos antes de volver a encontrarse frente a ella. El caso era que, solo con tenerla allí, no le daba la impresión de tener tanto trabajo como un rato antes.

—¿Y qué haces por tierras tan alejadas? —le preguntó Rachel sin poder impedir que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

—Quería ver si necesitabas ayuda —respondió acunando con maestría a Harmony entre sus brazos— Y parece que sí.

—No te preocupes. No tardaré nada en poner este sitio a punto.

—He oído que el hotel está al completo por la tormenta.

Aquello sonaba aún peor viniendo de su boca.

—Lo sé, pero he comprado el periódico y espero tener una habitación para alquilar antes de que acabe el día.

—¿Es que no te han enseñado que no se debe esperar nada?

—¿Ese estupendo consejo es todo lo que me vas a ofrecer como ayuda?

—No, también te ofrezco esto —le dijo tendiéndole unas llaves.

—¿Qué es eso?

—La habitación que necesitas —Rachel la miró en silencio— Necesitáis un sitio donde quedaros hasta que arregles esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió muy a su pesar porque sabía dónde iba a desembocar esa conversación.

—¿Por qué no volvéis a casa hasta que eso ocurra?

Rachel se acercó a ella y le quitó a la niña de los brazos. Era el instinto de protección, no quería que su hija se encariñara con Quinn porque sabía perfectamente cuánto se sufría al perderla.

—No, no podemos.

—¿Por qué no? Es un sitio acogedor.

Demasiado acogedor, ese era el problema. No podía volver a convivir con ella porque empezaría otra vez a desear cosas que jamás tendría.

—Vamos, Rachel. No creo que sea tan grave tener que pasar unos cuantos días más conmigo.

Seguramente no lo sería para alguien con el corazón tan cerrado como una ostra. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir, al menos ante sí misma, que no tenía otra alternativa. No podía llamar a sus amigos y en el hotel no iba a surgir otra habitación por arte de magia.

—Te agradezco la oferta, Quinn, pero no entiendo por qué lo haces. Dejaste muy claro que allí estorbábamos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó ofendida.

—Te has pasado los días escondiéndote, encerrándote a trabajar y saliendo sólo para darme las gracias por la comida.

—Tengo mucho trabajo —afirmó la rubia de manera distante— Eso es lo más importante para mí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

Rachel soltó un resoplido.

—Es que últimamente me ha dado la sensación de que había otra cosa a la que le dabas mucha importancia. Me refiero a esa deuda que crees tener conmigo —la miró a los ojos y le dijo lo que llevaba pensando desde el beso— Bueno, pues ya has saldado esa deuda. Ya no tienes que hacer nada más por nosotras.

—Solo hago lo que creo que está bien —replicó Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Y no crees que tú deberías hacer lo que fuera mejor para Harmony?

Rachel clavó los ojos en ella con gesto de indignación.

—Siempre haré lo que sea mejor para mi hija.

—Me alegro de oír eso —asintió como si con su rabia acabara de obtener lo que estaba buscando— Mañana te mandaré a mi ama de llaves para que te ayude a limpiar todo esto.

—No es necesario. Yo puedo perfectamente.

—Se llama Sara y es estupenda. He llevado tu coche al taller, así que mientras lo arreglan, puedes utilizar alguno de los míos. Y yo cuidaré a Harmony cuando tú estés limpiando.

Aquel pequeño discurso la dejó boquiabierta.

—Quinn, tú tienes mucho trabajo...

—Harmony no da ningún problema.

Estuvo a punto de volver a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena. Quinn estaba siendo amable con ella, se estaba comportando como una amiga y Harmony y ella necesitaban su ayuda. No podía dejar que su orgullo perjudicara a su hija. Por ella sacrificaría cualquier cosa, incluyendo su corazón.

—¿De acuerdo?

Rachel asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Tengo el coche fuera... Con una silla para bebés.

—¿Y de dónde la has sacado?

—He hecho una paradita en casa de Thomas, que me ha dejado una en préstamo. Dice que podemos quedárnosla todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

«¿Podemos?» El mero hecho de oírla utilizar el plural hizo que a Rachel le flaquearan las piernas, pero no iba a dejar que su cuerpo confundiera el mensaje de sus palabras. Tenía que tener muy claras sus intenciones, o más bien la falta de intenciones; si no, no podría soportar todo aquello.

—Estabas segura de que diría que sí, ¿verdad?

—Sabía que harías caso a tu sentido común.

—Es que resulta difícil llevarte la contraria.

—Estupendo, porque ahora nos vamos a ir las tres de compras a buscar algunas cosas que necesitáis.

* * *

—Eso no lo puedo aceptar —dijo Rachel con la mirada fija en la pila de cosas que Quinn había ido poniendo sobre el mostrador de la tienda. Había ropa, juguetes, sábanas y cualquier accesorio necesario en los primeros meses de vida de un bebé— Ya nos has hecho demasiados favores: tu casa, tu coche, la ayuda de tu ama de llaves. Esto se lo compro yo a Harmony.

—No se trata de ningún favor, es un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?

—Por supuesto, hoy cumple una semana.

Quinn no iba a dejarla ganar. Tenía muchísimo dinero y nada en lo que gastarlo. Además, aquella era la primera vez que disfrutaba realmente comprando algo.

—Es de mala educación rechazar un regalo, y tú no quieres comportarte como una maleducada, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, pero…

—Estupendo, porque estaba empezando a sentirme ofendida —se tocó el pecho en el lugar donde se suponía que tenía el corazón— He llegado a tener la sensación de que no me creías lo bastante buena para hacerle un regalo a Harmony.

Ante eso, Rachel se echó a reír.

—Serías capaz de venderle hielo a un esquimal, ¿a que sí?

—Es posible…

—¿Está todo a tu gusto, Rachel? —era Kitty Wilde, la propietaria de la tienda, que las miraba sin ocultar su curiosidad.

Quinn estaba acostumbrada a que la gente de Lima la mirara de ese modo las pocas veces que se acercaba a la ciudad, pero ni siquiera fingía ser amable. Al fin y al cabo, eran las mismas personas que habían sido crueles con ella unos años antes, y eso incluía a Kitty Wilde. Pero claro, esa mujer había sido amiga de Rachel en otro tiempo, por ella trataría de ser agradable.

—Creo que tenemos más que suficiente —respondió Rachel sin dejar de reír.

—¿Te he dicho ya cuánto me alegro de verte?

—Sí, pero no me importa oírlo otra vez.

—Te hemos echado mucho de menos. Las chicas se pondrán muy contentas cuando sepan que estás aquí con la pequeña Harmony. Eres muy afortunada, Rachel. Jake y yo llevamos intentándolo un montón de tiempo y no hay manera, no conseguimos tener hijos.

—Ya llegará —aseguró Rachel— Cuando menos lo esperéis.

Kitty se apoyó en el mostrador y le dijo susurrando:

—Sí, además intentarlo también es divertido, ¿no crees?

La mirada de Rachel se dirigió de manera inconsciente a Quinn y luego a Harmony.

—Claro —dijo por fin sin demasiada convicción.

Quinn estaba segura de que a Kitty no se le había escapado esa mirada, y pronto lo sabría toda la ciudad. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente ya se había enterado de que ella la había ayudado a dar a luz y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, porque era consciente de que la noticia de que había algún tipo de relación entre ellas no haría más que perjudicar la reputación de Rachel.

Por eso decidió sacar la tarjeta de crédito y montar una pequeña pantomima.

—Como te has dejado la tarjeta, déjame que pague yo esto y ya me lo darás después.

Rachel se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Kitty se dio la vuelta y Quinn pudo decirle en voz muy baja:

—Puedes pagármelo en pastelitos, todas las mañanas.

Al acercarse a ella sintió un escalofrío. ¡Qué bien olía!

—¿Has arreglado ya el apartamento? —le preguntó Kitty mientras metía las cosas en bolsas— ¿Necesitas un sitio donde quedarte?

—No, estoy en casa de una amiga...

Rachel respondió sin titubear un segundo, estaba claro que también ella tenía buenos reflejos para esas cosas.

—¿Con Tina? —insistió la dependienta.

—No.

—¿Mercedes entonces?

—No.

Kitty miró a Quinn y decidió que lo mejor era seguir empaquetando las cosas. Claro que Rachel era lo bastante lista para darse cuenta de que la otra mujer sabía perfectamente quién era esa «amiga». Solo una cosa seguía siendo igual en ella, seguía siendo una persona orgullosa y con principios y no pensaba poner a Quinn en un compromiso.

—Bueno, llámame algún día y nos reuniremos todas.

Rachel le dio las gracias y salió de la tienda con su hija en brazos.

—¿Con que con una amiga?—bromeó Quinn al tiempo que le abría la puerta del coche— Creo que sabe muy bien en casa de qué amiga estás.

—En realidad no he mentido —después de poner a Harmony en su sitio, miró a Quinn a los ojos— Estoy en casa de una amiga, ¿no?

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y ninguna de los dos se dio cuenta. Rachel se quedó esperando la respuesta a una pregunta muy sencilla, pero cada vez era más obvio que nada era sencillo entre ellas dos.

—Vámonos a casa —murmuró Quinn repentinamente irritada.

Rachel continuó mirándola unos segundos antes de entrar al coche.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Quinn tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras metía las últimas cosas en el maletero y finalmente se ponía al volante.

Y Rachel no tenía la menor idea de qué había ocurrido.


	6. Capítulo 6

—¿Dónde ponemos esto, cariño?

Rachel dejó la limpieza de la bañera por un momento para hacer caso a Sara Rogers, el ama de llaves de Quinn, que tenía una caja de cartón en la mano. Le echó un vistazo y sintió una especie de ataque de nostalgia al ver el contenido del paquete.

—¿Algo especial?

—Son los moldes para galletas de mi abuela —respondió Rachel con una tierna sonrisa.

—Vaya, entonces supongo que habrá que ponerlos a buen recaudo —dijo la encantadora señora de ojos claros— ¿Qué te parece el cajón de al lado del frigorífico? Acabo de limpiarlo a fondo.

—Perfecto. Por cierto, ¿te he dado las gracias hoy?

—Sí, cariño, dos veces.

—Bueno, como dicen que la tercera es la que cuenta, muchas gracias.

Sara se puso las manos en las caderas y se quedó observándola unos segundos.

—La señorita Fabray tiene razón.

Al oír el nombre de Quinn se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿En... en qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho la señorita Fabray?

—Que es usted especial.

—¿Y eso qué significa exactamente? —pregunto abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando para ella, jamás la había oído decir algo así —respondió la mujer riéndose y después le guiñó un ojo— Voy a guardar esto y luego voy a limpiar esos fogones.

Rachel siguió limpiando la bañera, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí; exactamente en casa de Quinn.

Ya hacía una semana desde que ella la había invitado a ser su huésped, un tiempo que Rachel había creído más que suficiente para poner en funcionamiento la tienda y hacer habitable el apartamento.

Sin embargo parecía que se había equivocado.

La casa resultó estar mucho más sucia de lo que ella había pensado en un principio y, aunque Sara era un verdadero ángel, solo estaba con ella unas horas al día. El resto del tiempo estaba ella sola o con algún vecino de Lima; al menos los primeros días, porque después se había cansado de que todos ellos fueran allí utilizándola como excusa para averiguar cosas sobre Quinn y la relación que había entre ellas.

Pero, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que esas no eran las únicas razones por las que la puesta a punto se estaba demorando tanto; en realidad, cada vez le costaba más estar alejada de Harmony, y cada pocas horas buscaba un pretexto para ir a verla. Quinn nunca parecía sorprendida de verla aparecer, incluso parecía alegrarse. No obstante, por las noches seguía recluyéndose en el despacho y tampoco había cambiado su costumbre de comer sola.

Lo que más sorprendía a Rachel era que siguiera durmiendo en el sillón de terciopelo; nunca le preguntó por qué lo hacía ya que no quería molestarla con preguntas. Lo cierto era que se sentía cuidada y protegida como hacía mucho tiempo.

Justo en ese momento se oyó la sirena de la escuela, que sacó a Rachel de sus elucubraciones Miró el reloj y comprobó que en cualquier momento llegarían Kitty y Tina para «ayudarla». En realidad agradecía su presencia y cada día se sentía más a gusto en Lima, donde todos sus viejos amigos la habían recibido de buen grado después de escuchar lo ocurrido con Brody. Hasta la habían invitado a quedarse en sus casas si quería marcharse de la de Quinn. Pero no quería.

Salió del baño para encontrarse a sus dos amigas de pie en el cuarto de estar.

—Nos ha dejado entrar Sara —explicó Tina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es el ama de llaves de Quinn, ¿verdad?

—Sí —empezó a temer que había llegado el momento de esquivar preguntas otra vez.

—Justo ahora estábamos hablando del día en el que Fabray volvió a Lima.

—Solo lo estabas hablando tú, Kitty —protestó Tina.

—No finjas que no te ha interesado cuando te he contado que el viejo Alan Olson vio un ascensor en su casa el día que le llevó el piano.

Tina admitió con la mirada que era cierto lo que decía su amiga.

—¿Cómo es ese lugar, Rachel?

—¡Qué más da la casa! —Intervino Kitty— ¿Cómo es ella?

—Pues es inteligente, seria y tiene mucha paciencia —eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesta a decir, cosa que desde luego no satisfizo a las otras dos.

—La verdad es que con los años se ha vuelto muy guapa —empezó a decir Kitty con tono malévolo— Pero desde luego su actitud no ha cambiado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —espetó Rachel inmediatamente.

—Pues a que sigue igual que de niña, no quería encajar entonces, ni quiere hacerlo ahora. Lo noté en cuanto entrasteis a la tienda el otro día.

—Eso no es justo, Kitty —dijo Tina.

—Digo lo que pienso.

—Claro que intentó integrarse cuando llegó —Rachel salió en defensa de su amiga— pero todos la rechazasteis. ¿Por qué iba ella a enterrar un hacha de guerra que jamás levantó?

Tina la miró con el arrepentimiento reflejado en los ojos.

—Yo era una de las que se metía con ella y, cuando tuvo que marcharse de Lima porque no se pudo quedar con tu tía, me sentí fatal. Pero sinceramente, Rachel, no creo que quiera aceptar una disculpa, seguramente ni nos escucharía. Además, ahora no creo que nos necesite mucho; es rica y apuesto a que tiene un montón de amigas sofisticadas en Nueva York y en Los Ángeles.

—Bueno, lo que está claro es que se ha hecho amiga de nuestra querida Rachel —comentó Kitty con cierta malicia— Y de Harmony, porque cuida de ella durante el día, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es —respondió la aludida con orgullo.

—Es un gesto muy generoso —opinó Tina con una dulzura que Rachel agradeció sinceramente.

—¿Y a quién cuida por las noches? —Kitty volvió a la carga.

—Supongo que cuidará de su trabajo.

—No, en serio, ¿no te preocupa ni un poquito que tu hija se quede tanto tiempo con alguien como ella?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Kitty?

—Todos en Lima conocemos el "secretito" de Fabray y bueno… no lo digo sólo por eso, hay que reconocer que es una mujer bastante extraña, incluso da un poco de miedo.

Rachel sintió cómo la rabia iba invadiéndole el corazón. Era increíble que los adolescentes de Lima no se hubieran convertido en adultos. Sabía que su amiga no era mala persona, solo era un poco inmadura.

—Quinn Fabray es una mujer extraordinaria —aseguró con firmeza— Ha cambiado el mundo con su tecnología y lo de su "secretito", como tú dices, es algo que ni me importa ahora ni me importó cuando la conocí, igual que pienso que a nadie en este pueblo le debería importar. Para mí es un verdadero honor que Quinn me considere su amiga. No hay nadie en quien confíe más para que cuide de mi hija.

Kitty se quedó mirando al suelo como una niña a la que acabaran de regañar.

—Lo siento, Rachel. No pretendía ofenderte. Ya me conoces, a veces digo las cosas sin pensar.

—No pasa nada…

—Bueno, creo que debería volver a la tienda —anunció apresurándose hacia la puerta— Intentaré venir mañana para terminar con el suelo.

Tina se echó a reír en cuanto la otra mujer hubo salido de allí.

—A veces es un poco molesta, pero sabes que es casi inofensiva... a no ser que se te ocurra comer una de sus galletas de chocolate.

Rachel se rió también.

—Sí, recuerdo perfectamente esas galletas —entonces se puso seria y miró a su amiga— ¿Crees que he reaccionado de manera exagerada?

Tina se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor un poco. Pero he de decir que si alguna vez necesito alguien que me defienda, recurriré a ti —y alzando las cejas añadió— ¿Sabe Quinn que te estás enamorando de ella?

Rachel se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa pregunta de su amiga.

* * *

El sonido del agua llamó la atención de Quinn al acercarse al dormitorio. Se había acercado hasta allí para recoger unos documentos que se había dejado sobre la chimenea la noche anterior, pero el ruido procedente del cuarto de baño la distrajo.

Rachel estaba en la bañera.

De pronto se le llenó la cabeza de imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo que le provocaron auténticos sofocos. Intentó alejar de sí tales pensamientos. Esa mujer había tenido un bebé hacía menos de dos semanas, no debería tener fantasías eróticas con ella; en realidad no debía pensar en ella de ninguna manera.

Pero al mirar hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño se sintió mucho más relajada. Allí estaba Rachel, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y completamente vestida. Estaba bañando a Harmony, que no paraba de chapotear felizmente y de empapar a su mamá, que la miraba extasiada.

Quinn intentó permanecer en silencio cerca de la puerta, pero Rachel percibió su presencia de algún modo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Acércame una toalla y el champú, voy a lavarle el pelo.

Para Quinn aquello no era nada habitual. Podía hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con software o hardware y el resultado sería brillante, pero tampoco podía negarse a hacer nada que le pidieran cualquiera de las chicas Berry. Así que se arrodilló al lado de Rachel, se arremangó el jersey que llevaba puesto y agarró el bote de champú para niños.

—¿Acaso quieres añadir el baño a tus especialidades con los bebés?

—¿Tan previsible soy? —le preguntó Quinn al tiempo que vertía un poco del líquido amarillo en la palma de su mano.

—No, de hecho normalmente eres bastante difícil de interpretar.

—Es la fuerza de la costumbre —dijo frotando suavemente la cabecita de Harmony.

—Interesante. Yo pensé que esa actitud distante era elección propia.

Quinn se volvió a mirar aquellos ojos chispeantes y de pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba: junto a la mujer que la hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir, bañando a la hija de Rachel y Brody. Y sin embargo, no había otro sitio en el mundo donde hubiera querido estar en ese momento.

Bajó la vista hacia Harmony, que reaccionó alzando la manita hacia ella. Al rozar los deditos de la niña la llenó una sensación de placidez y ternura que no había experimentado en toda su vida. La intensidad de tal sentimiento le dio miedo.

—Bueno, princesa —dijo soltándole la mano— voy a dejar a tu mamá para que termine de bañarte —se puso en pie— Yo tengo que volver a trabajar.

—¿De verdad, Quinn? —los ojos oscuros de Rachel buscaron la mirada distante de Quinn— ¿No podrías olvidarte del trabajo media hora y... no sé, vivir un poco?

La rubia torció el gesto. Rachel veía demasiado dentro de ella y eso no le gustaba.

—Ya vivo bastante bien. Si no me crees, mira a tu alrededor.

—No te estoy hablando de dinero, ni de lo que se puede comprar con él.

—Luego nos vemos, Rachel.

—Sí, cuando estés a salvo en tu sillón junto al fuego.

Se detuvo justo antes de salir pero no se volvió a mirarla.

—Voy a dar de comer a Harmony y luego voy a acostarla —le dijo Rachel con tono paciente pero firme— Sara ha dejado carne asada con puré y yo he hecho una tarta de chocolate. Dentro de media hora estaré en la cocina, cena conmigo.

Dentro de Quinn estalló otra batalla de la guerra que había comenzado en el momento en el que había abierto la puerta de aquel coche enterrado en la nieve. Rachel le estaba pidiendo algo que era mucho más difícil de lo que ella creía. Le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

—Que cenes bien, Rachel.

* * *

—Enya, Watermark —le dijo Rachel al equipo de música al mismo tiempo que encendía las velas que adornaban la mesa de la cocina.

Aunque en principio no había sido esa su intención, la habitación tenía un aspecto casi mágico.

Había puesto la mesa para dos personas con mantelitos azules, platos de porcelana que, a juzgar por su aspecto, nadie antes había utilizado y copas de cristal fino. Hasta había colocado algunas flores procedentes de la pequeña selva que había en el interior de la casa. A cualquiera que no conociera su verdadera relación con Quinn, aquello le habría parecido el escenario perfecto para una cena romántica.

La pregunta de Tina, esa a la que Rachel no se había atrevido a contestar, se había quedado dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Sabía Quinn que se estaba enamorando de ella? ¿Le importaría si lo supiera?

Cerró los ojos con impotencia porque sabía la respuesta. No, no le importaría lo más mínimo. ¡Si ni siquiera podía aceptar el cariño de Harmony! Quinn parecía incapaz de acercarse a nadie, y Rachel empezaba a preguntarse si algún día cambiaría.

Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, había decidido celebrar una agradable cena, aunque ella no se presentara.

A través del intercomunicador escuchó la respiración acompasada de su pequeña, que se había dormido después de solo dos canciones y un beso.

—Has ganado la batalla, Rachel.

Escuchó una voz malhumorada detrás de ella.

—¿Y la guerra? —preguntó sonriendo para sí misma. Al final había acudido, pensó mientras continuaba partiendo el pan de espaldas a Quinn para que no pudiera ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Y qué es lo que me ofreces a cambio de la paz?

La oyó retirar una silla para sentarse y después resoplar.

—Querías saber por qué siempre como sola, ¿no es así?

Rachel se volvió a mirarla sin ocultar su interés.

—Hasta los quince años —comenzó el relato sin dar la menor muestra de emoción— no tenía ningún control sobre mi vida. No podía decidir con quién vivía, ni cómo, ni dónde. Cuando estás rodeada de otros niños tan hartos de todo como tú, apenas se puede respirar. No hay espacio ni nada que te pertenezca exclusivamente a ti. Un día empecé a llevarme mi comida al dormitorio o al jardín, allí podía comer tranquila sin que nadie me molestara. Era el único momento del día realmente mío.

Rachel estaba estupefacta, apenas podía creer que estuviera contándole aquello. Se moría de ganas de lanzarle los brazos al cuello y demostrarle a Quinn lo honrada que se sentía de que hubiera querido compartir eso con ella, pero sabía que la rubia habría odiado tal demostración de afecto. Así que se limitó a acercarse a ella con un plato de carne asada y preguntarle:

—¿Y ahora?

Podría haberle atravesado el alma con aquella mirada.

—Por algún motivo, cuando estoy contigo sí que puedo respirar.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Estaba diciéndole que se sentía a gusto con ella? ¿Podía respirar porque eran amigas... o estaba hablando de algo más?

Con mano temblorosa le puso el plato delante y después le llenó la copa de vino.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó.

Quinn levantó la mirada y se quedó con los ojos fijos en su boca.

—¿Qué me ofreces, Rachel?

Su primer impulso era inclinarse sobre ella, besarla sin parar y después decirle: _«Esto es lo que te ofrezco, o lo tomas o lo dejas». _Pero tenía demasiado miedo a que optara por dejarlo, así que lo que hizo fue dejar de mirarla y sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

—Te ofrezco buena conversación —dijo por fin— Y una comida estupenda.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Quinn siguiera con el tema, pero no lo hizo y finalmente dejó de mirarla.

—¿Qué tal vas con la tienda?

Le agradeció de corazón el tono distendido puesto que ambas lo necesitaban. Sobre todo Quinn, que estaba a punto de comenzar su primera comida acompañada.

—La verdad es que todavía no me he puesto con ella, sigo con el apartamento.

—¿Demasiados descansos?

Rachel sonrió tímidamente.

—Es que tengo que venir a controlaros a Harmony y a ti, por si acaso lo pasáis demasiado bien sin mí.

—Si así fuera, jamás te enterarías.

—¿Cómo?

—Verás —comenzó a decir ella con repentina seriedad— cuando no estás viene a distraerla todo un circo con trapecistas y todo; y después solemos bailar un poco, cosas como los Rolling Stones.

Rachel se echó a reír.

—¿Y cuando estoy en casa?

Quinn se encogió de hombros y tomó un bocado de carne con total tranquilidad.

—Entonces se acaba el espectáculo y Harmony se va a dormir.

Rachel la miró herida antes de protestar.

—¿Y para mí no hay circo?

—Lo siento —su mirada se paseó por el rostro de la morena con una intensidad que hizo que Rachel se sintiera confusa— Es que tú nunca estás satisfecha, cariño.

Ahora estaba mucho más que confusa. A Rachel la invadió una ola de calor y la boca se le quedó seca como la arena. ¿Cómo podía dejarla desarmada en solo dos segundos?

No era justo, porque Quinn estaba jugando, pero ella no entendía las reglas del juego.

* * *

**¡Hola! Vaya... muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me encanta saber que cada vez hay más lectores :D**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. **

**¡****Hasta la próxima! ;)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

En ese instante, Rachel se arrepintió de haber convencido a Quinn para que rompiera la costumbre de comer sola, que era mucho menos arriesgada.

Quizá Quinn pudiera respirar cuando estaba con ella, pero ella se quedaba sin aire con solo mirarla.

Lo que cada vez estaba más claro era que si quería marcharse de esa casa con el corazón intacto, iba a tener que darse prisa en arreglar su apartamento. El problema era que no quería dejar aquella casa, ni quería dejar a Quinn.

—He oído que hoy me has defendido —le Quinn dijo de pronto sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Estás segura?

Vaya. Parecía que la encantadora Sara había oído más de lo conveniente.

—O sea que tus amigas y tú no habéis estado hablando de lo mucho o lo poco que yo había cambiado a lo largo de los años.

Rachel dio un trago a su vaso de agua para ganar tiempo.

—Y nadie ha comentado que me había vuelto más rara...

—Nadie te ha llamado rara, lo que dijeron...

—Cuéntame que es lo que dijeron.

Rachel dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y resopló desesperada.

—Ya sabes lo que ocurre, Quinn. La gente no te conoce, eso es todo.

—Ni falta que hace que me conozcan —el gesto provocador desapareció de su rostro y en su lugar apareció la rabia. Había vuelto a perderla.

—A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor también a ti te vendría bien conocerlos.

—¿Por qué demonios iba yo a querer conocer a esa gente?

—Para dejar atrás el pasado, como debe ser —afirmó la morena tajantemente y luego matizó— O al menos empezar a hacerlo. Quinn, sé que eran unos niños estúpidos e ignorantes.

—¿Y ahora qué son?

—Ahora son gente normal con defectos, como todo el mundo, pero sin la menor intención de atacarte.

Al escuchar aquello Quinn se echó a reír con amargura.

—¿Es que nunca te sientes sola aquí?

—No cuando estáis Harmony y tú.

—Pero Harmony y yo no estaremos aquí siempre —las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlas y se quedaron flotando en el ambiente.

El momento de tensión se rompió cuando se oyeron los llantos de Harmony y Rachel tuvo que ponerse en pie.

—Voy a ver qué le pasa.

—Yo me encargo de recoger aquí —murmuró Quinn.

Mientras se alejaba, Rachel pensaba que tenía que quitarse de la cabeza la idea que la había obsesionado desde que la conoció; siempre había deseado poder curar las heridas de aquella chica y ayudarla a que saliera al mundo. Pero estaba claro que Quinn Fabray no deseaba ser salvada y Rachel estaba convencida de que cuanto más lo intentara, más le costaría recuperarse después.

Harmony solo necesitaba un cambio de pañal y que le dieran de comer, así que después de hacer ambas cosas, Rachel se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Estaba todavía despierta cuando Quinn llamó a la puerta.

—Pasa —respondió ella.

—Vendré más tarde —sugirió Quinn al ver que estaba completamente despierta.

—No —se atrevió a decir después de tragar saliva. Algo le dolía por dentro al pensar que se iba a alejar de ella. Necesitaba tenerla cerca— ¿Por qué no enciendes la chimenea y te quedas?

Quinn se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras decidía qué debía hacer. Por fin cruzó la habitación y se puso manos a la obra con el fuego, que no tardó nada en prender. Después se sentó estirando la pierna con un gesto de dolor.

—Esta noche has venido muy pronto —le dijo Rachel con suavidad— Normalmente no apareces hasta pasada la media noche.

—Es cierto —se limitó a contestar ella.

En el silencio se oía el crepitar del fuego y dentro de la cabeza de Rachel se podía escuchar una sucesión de: «¿Lo hago? ¿No lo hago?». Finalmente decidió arriesgarse a preguntarle algo que llevaba pensando desde la noche que nació Harmony.

—¿Quinn?

—¿Si?

Rachel notó cómo el corazón le daba botes dentro del pecho.

—¿Por qué no completas la noche de cambios?

La miró fijamente, Quinn estaba increíblemente guapa a la luz del fuego.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Pronto se marcharía de aquella casa y ya no podría disfrutar de esos mágicos momentos, era ahora o nunca.

—Duerme conmigo.

Quinn se quedó sin expresión en el rostro.

—Podemos compartir la cama —aclaró— Si tú insistes en quedarte en la habitación, yo insisto en que dejes que te descanse la pierna.

Quinn volvió el rostro y perdió la mirada en la chimenea mientras ella se moría de vergüenza. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así? Si quería ponerse en ridículo, habría sido más fácil ir a la ciudad y desnudarse en mitad de la calle. Eso al menos habría resultado menos humillante.

—Buenas noches, Quinn —susurró después de apagar la lamparita y darse media vuelta.

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera se oyó ningún ruido hasta que, unos segundos después, Quinn se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cama. Rachel aguantó la respiración hasta que notó que se había tumbado a su lado, por encima de la colcha y completamente vestida. Pero podía sentir su calor.

—Buenas noches, Rachel. —dijo entonces al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por la cintura.

Unos minutos después, se acercó un poco más hasta eliminar la pequeña distancia que había entre ellas. Rachel recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y supo con total certeza que aquel breve instante de placer jamás sería suficiente.

* * *

El sol de la tarde inundaba la habitación con su luz amarilla. Quinn tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador y los dedos en el teclado.

Nada.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Normalmente las palabras fluían como un torrente cuando tenía que explicar un proyecto. Sin embargo ese día estaba completamente bloqueada.

Entonces escuchó el llanto de Harmony a través del intercomunicador que descansaba al lado del teclado, pero lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar la voz de Rachel intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña.

Su primer impulso fue ponerse en pie e ir a verlas, pero la detuvo el sentido común que le decía que aquello no era lo más adecuado. Después de dos semanas durmiendo en la misma cama y cenando juntas, habían creado una rutina demasiado peligrosa.

No importaba lo a gusto que estaba cuando se tumbaba al lado de Rachel y percibía su olor y su calor, o las ganas que tenía de acercarse aún más y volver a probar el sabor de su boca. El caso era que ellas tres no eran una familia. Harmony y Rachel eran solo dos personas a las que había jurado proteger. Y eso incluía protegerlas de sí misma.

Pronto acabaría todo aquello porque, según le había contado Rachel, el apartamento y la pastelería estaban casi a punto, lo que significaba que no tardarían en marcharse.

El ruido del ascensor la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rachel acostumbraba a subir libremente y sin aviso; muy a su pesar, Quinn esperaba aquellas visitas sorpresa con auténtica impaciencia, aunque jamás podría decirle tal cosa. Pero lo que vio al abrirse la puerta del ascensor no fue una bella morena de ojos oscuros como el chocolate.

—Hola, Quinn.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Thomas?

—¿Este es tu despacho? —preguntó el doctor Sullivan muerto de curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió Quinn secamente— ¿Cómo has subido hasta aquí?

—Rachel me acompañó hasta el ascensor.

—Claro —dijo en una especie de gruñido— Esa mujer ha invadido mi vida —y ella estaba encantada, pero no podía contarle a nadie tan triste verdad.

Thomas se sentó en el sillón que había frente a Quinn y la miró con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Siempre puedes pedirle que se vaya.

—Su apartamento todavía no está preparado.

—¿Y tú estarás preparada para dejarlas marchar cuando lo esté?

—Por supuesto —respondió con demasiada vehemencia— Esto de dejarlas quedarse aquí no ha sido más que... —hizo una pausa buscando la palabra.

—¿Qué? ¿Una buena acción? —sugirió el doctor en tono provocador.

—Algo así.

Thomas asintió sin convicción.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer en Acción de Gracias?

—Lo mismo que todos los años.

—¿Encerrarte en casa?

—Trabajar.

El doctor Sullivan se echó a reír.

—Claro.

—Normalmente trabajo hasta media noche, pero...

—¿Este año a lo mejor lo dejas a media tarde?

—Iba a decir que a lo mejor descanso un par de horas. Puede que cene con Rachel y...

—Rachel y Harmony van a venir a cenar a mi casa.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Quinn después de una pausa durante la que no pudo ocultar el efecto que le había causado la noticia. Además se dio cuenta de que había sido una tonta por dar por sentado que Rachel se quedaría allí con ella al día siguiente. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Tendría que seguir repitiendo su último mantra: _«son solo mis invitadas y pronto se marcharán». _Así que no era cosa suya dónde y con quién pasaran el día de Acción de Gracias.

—Así que si puedes apartarte del trabajo por un día, te esperamos en casa. No va a ser una gran cosa, solo la familia.

Aunque siempre se había llevado bien con Thomas su relación no había pasado de la cordialidad, nunca había entrado en el terreno de la verdadera amistad. Y no era porque el doctor y su esposa no la hubieran invitado a su casa multitud de veces, el caso era que Quinn no estaba dispuesta a participar en ninguna celebración familiar.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no creo que pueda.

—Bueno, por si cambias de opinión...

—No, no lo haré.

Thomas asintió y, dándose media vuelta, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

—A mí me encanta el día de Acción de Gracias, nos recuerda que todos en este mundo tenemos cosas que agradecer, ¿no crees?

El ascensor se cerró al terminar de decir esas palabras, pero Quinn se quedó mirando la puerta que la había aislado del resto del mundo, hasta la llegada de Rachel.

Con un suspiro volvió a centrarse en el trabajo. Trabajo, eso era lo que tenía que agradecer y no necesitaba ningún día para recordarlo.

* * *

—Tienes que pelarlas, Quinn —le pidió la morena sin dejar de reír y sacando de un cajón el pelador. Era curioso pero Rachel parecía conocer los entresijos de aquella cocina mucho mejor que su propietaria.

—No sé qué hago ayudándote a preparar un postre que ni siquiera voy a comer —protestó ella mientras pelaba las manzanas.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —respondió Rachel, alegremente— ¿Por qué no te vas a trabajar?

—Estoy ideando un proyecto, así que en realidad ahora mismo estoy trabajando.

Así eran ellas. Una excesivamente gruñona y la otra excesivamente alegre. Rachel pensaba que se complementaban y se ayudaban la una a la otra a encontrar el equilibrio. Durante el día ambas trabajaban y cuidaban de Harmony, y por las noches Quinn le leía una historia a la pequeña hasta que se quedaba dormida mientras Rachel preparaba la cena. Seguían durmiendo juntas y, aunque intentaban no rozarse, todas las mañanas amanecían abrazadas la una a la otra.

Rachel intentó, mediante una conversación sin importancia, deshacerse del acaloramiento que le provocaba imaginársela en la cama junto a ella:

—¿Por qué no quieres venir esta noche a la cena de Acción de Gracias? Y no me digas que es por el trabajo.

—Pero es que sí es por el trabajo.

—Vamos, hoy todo el mundo está de vacaciones.

—Yo no creo en las vacaciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no crees en las vacaciones? Tú celebraste la Navidad con papá y conmigo.

—Solo dispongo de dos semanas para entregar el proyecto —dijo cambiando de estrategia y sin levantar la vista de las manzanas— No me puedo permitir perder más noches.

En realidad no engañaba a nadie con esa excusa tan pobre. Todas las noches que había cenado con ella no habían ido en detrimento de su trabajo.

—A lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte.

—¿Cómo ibas tú a ayudarme?

Vaya. Esa sí era una pregunta a la que le gustaría responder sinceramente, pero era mejor ir paso a paso.

—¿Si yo te ayudo a solucionar los problemas que estás teniendo con ese software, vendrás con nosotras a la cena en casa de los Sullivan?

Quinn arqueó las cejas sin saber qué decir.

—Vamos, dame al menos una oportunidad —insistió la morena— Yo tengo magníficas ideas.

A Rachel no la sorprendía lo más mínimo haberla dejado sin palabras, de hecho lo que la sorprendió fue que se pusiera a darle explicaciones:

—Veras, el software que he creado está destinado a poder controlar las funciones domésticas a través de Internet. En mi propuesta se incluía el poder subir y bajar la calefacción, activar la alarma o regar las plantas y el jardín.

—Parece una idea estupenda —opinó Rachel mientras ponía las manzanas ya troceadas sobre la crema del pastel.

—A mí no me parece suficiente. Quiero añadir algo que permita que los padres pasen más tiempo con sus hijos. No sé, todo el mundo está tan ocupado, especialmente las madres, que pensé que si se pudiera hacer más rápido las cosas básicas, como preparar el baño o cosas así, luego se podría pasar más tiempo bañando al niño, que es lo realmente importante.

—Sin duda.

—Pero necesito más ideas.

—Entiendo —su mente se puso a trabajar mientras engrasaba el molde para el pastel y después lo llenaba con la crema de manzana— Lo que es seguro es que yo puedo darte el punto de vista de una madre. A ver... ¿qué te parece un dispositivo que nos permitiera empezar a calentar el biberón antes de llegar a casa? O una especie de inventario que controlara el número de pañales que se utiliza y qué cosas hay que comprar, como una lista de la compra online —Rachel estaba entusiasmada con todo lo que se le estaba ocurriendo, tanto que tardó en volver a mirar a Quinn.

Ella no dijo nada durante varios segundos, simplemente la miró, lo que hizo que Rachel empezara a preguntarse si lo que había sugerido era una tontería. Pero entonces Quinn se acercó más a ella, puso una mano a cada lado, dejándola acorralada contra la encimera y entonces se rió.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo inteligente que eres? —le preguntó con un susurro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel se sentía completamente atrapada por la mujer más guapa que había visto en toda su vida.

—Solo un par de veces.

Los ojos de Quinn se centraron ahora en su boca.

—¿Y también te han dicho lo guapa que eres?

Rachel tragó saliva, pero no consiguió que le saliera la voz. Quería besar a Quinn. Solo una vez, después se marcharía feliz. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Un beso nunca le parecería suficiente. Aunque al menos sería un comienzo.

Quinn pareció tomarse su silencio como un rechazo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —la morena intentó que su voz pareciera relajada— ¿Decirme cosas agradables?

Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro en tensión.

—Es que te habrá parecido que estaba intentando ligar contigo.

—Y tú jamás intentarías algo así ¿verdad?

—Escucha, Rachel, tú mereces mucho más que...

Rachel la detuvo levantando una mano.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Quinn —no tenía el menor interés en oír sus excusas para no tocarla, le daba igual lo nobles o sensatas que estas fueran. Después del desastre de matrimonio que había tenido, solo quería algo de verdad. Quería a alguien que la deseara y que no tuviera miedo de admitirlo— Si me disculpas… —añadió separándose de ella.

—Está bien. Me voy —contestó Quinn con tristeza— Pero te veré luego.

Sí, Rachel la vería después en la cama. Quinn se tumbaría a su lado sólo con la intención de protegerla mientras hacía que las hormonas la martirizaran y que su cuerpo entero se muriera de deseo por algo que no podía tener.

Tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes, porque lo que había empezado como una fantasía se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura.

* * *

**¡Hola! ****Perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, pero estaba en plenos exámenes finales y no tenía tiempo para nada T_T**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y por los reviews, ¡sois geniales! :D**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn se quedó unos minutos en la puerta de la casa de los Sullivan con unas flores en una mano y una botella del vino que tanto le gustaba a Rachel en la otra. Sara le había preparado un pavo relleno antes de marcharse a celebrarlo con su familia, pero ella lo había metido en el frigorífico y se había ido de casa.

Había intentado convencerse a sí misma de que estaba allí porque se lo debía a Rachel, las ideas que le había dado con tanta facilidad tenían tanta fuerza que iban a hacer de su proyecto un auténtico éxito. Sin embargo, había una vocecilla dentro de ella que le decía algo muy diferente: ya no podía seguir comiendo sola, o más bien era que ya no podía comer sin Rachel. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que estaba metida en un lío.

Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con Thomas al otro lado.

—¡Has venido! —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—No me lo restriegues —gruñó Quinn.

El doctor Sullivan no dejó de reír mientras acompañaba a su invitada al interior de la casa.

La primera parada fue la cocina, donde pudo darle las flores a Ruth y conocer a Kyle, su hijo pequeño. Quinn les dio las gracias por invitarla y prosiguió su camino hacia el comedor. Allí estaba Rachel, más guapa que nunca con el pelo suelto y ligeramente maquillada, hablando con Derek, el otro hijo de los Sullivan. Ambos muchachos habían sido buenos atletas durante el instituto y no se habían dedicado a meterse con Quinn como el resto.

Derek llevaba varios años trabajando como abogado en Minneapolis y desde luego tenía aspecto de dedicarse a lo que se dedicaba: traje informal pero carísimo. Quinn comprobó con cierta rabia que tenía en brazos a la pequeña Harmony, que no dejaba de gimotear. Además, los dos adultos parecían estar muy a gusto juntos. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que algún día Rachel probablemente encontrara a un hombre y que este acabara convirtiéndose en padre de Harmony, pero desde luego ese día todavía no había llegado.

Mientras siguieran viviendo en su casa, ella no permitiría que eso sucediera.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Rachel al tiempo que Derek y ella se ponían en pie para saludarla.

—Teníamos un trato, ¿no? —contestó Quinn sin poder dejar de mirarla. Solo había pasado un mes y ya había recuperado su figura por completo. ¿Acaso no podía haber tenido un poco de compasión con ella?

—No estaba del todo segura.

La niña continuaba gimoteando y, cuando pasó a brazos de su madre, los gimoteos se convirtieron en un llanto desesperado.

—Déjame a mí —le pidió Quinn.

La pequeña permaneció en sus brazos satisfecha a lo largo de toda la cena. De vez en cuando Rachel se ofreció a relevarla pero su excusa fue siempre la misma: Harmony estaba muy a gusto donde estaba.

Nadie hizo el menor comentario sobre la sorprendente aparición de Quinn en una reunión social, y ella se sintió como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que se trataba de una gente estupenda sin intenciones ocultas.

Durante la cena charlaron de todo tipo de temas e incluso contaron chistes. Pero con el postre llegó el cinismo de Quinn.

—Antes de probar el delicioso pastel de Rachel —comenzó a decir el anfitrión—, cada uno tiene que decir por qué está agradecido. Es la tradición —añadió como explicación para Quinn.

—Por mi salud —comenzó Ruth.

—Yo estoy enormemente agradecida por tener a mi hija —continuó diciendo Rachel.

—Por el relleno de cebolla y salvia que le ha puesto mamá al pavo —dijo el pequeño de los Sullivan.

—Por que estéis aquí todos vosotros —afirmó Thomas mirando a todos y cada uno de los reunidos.

—Por las demandas colectivas —dijo Derek sin inmutarse.

Todos estallaron en una gran carcajada durante la cual Quinn deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se hubieran olvidado de ella, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que las miradas estaban fijas en ella.

—Vamos, muchacha —le pidió Thomas todavía riendo— Date prisa, que me muero de ganas de probar este pastel.

En los últimos quince años siempre había sabido dar la respuesta más inteligente hasta a las preguntas más comprometedoras, pero delante de esas personas le resultaba muy difícil mentir.

—Si no os importa, preferiría no contestar —nadie dijo nada, simplemente la observaron mientras que ella le lanzaba a Rachel una mirada que era una petición de auxilio.

—Está bien —dijo Rachel por fin— Pero el año que viene tendrás que darnos una respuesta.

Todos quedaron satisfechos y se dispusieron a disfrutar del postre, todos menos Quinn, que no podía dejar de mirar a su ángel de la guarda. Lo había vuelto a hacer, Rachel la había vuelto a salvarla sin el menor esfuerzo aparente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás podría pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Era una deuda que nunca podría saldar.

* * *

Cuando hubo alimentado y acostado a Harmony, Rachel agarró el intercomunicador y se dirigió hacia el ascensor por el que había subido Quinn hacía unas horas, nada más llegar de la cena.

Había sido una sorpresa muy agradable verla aparecer en casa de los Sullivan, pero sobre todo se había alegrado de que diera un paso más en su vida.

Eso hacía que lo que iba a decirle resultara un poco más fácil. Pero solo un poco.

Escuchó la música ya antes de que se abriera la puerta del ascensor. Ante sus ojos se encontró a Quinn, ataviada sólo con un pantalón de deporte y un top deportivo, tumbada en un banco de ejercicios y levantando pesas.

—¿Quieres público? —le dijo Rachel acertándose hasta ella.

—No, no es eso precisamente lo que quiero —respondió sin dejar de subir y bajar las pesas.

Rachel notó cómo todo su cuerpo se acaloraba por efecto de sus palabras. No podía dejar de observarla: abdominales levemente marcados, brazos definidos y el sudor recorriéndole la piel. Como no podía dar rienda suelta al deseo que sentía en aquel momento, pensó que lo mejor era decirle lo que había ido a decir.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes, Fabray. Esta es la última noche que vas a poder tenerme como público.

—¿Tú última noche? —repitió Quinn dejando las pesas en su sitio e incorporándose para hablar con ella.

—Sí. Harmony y yo nos iremos mañana.

—¿Ya está listo el apartamento? —le dio la sensación de que le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

—En realidad está listo desde hace ya unos días, pero...

Quinn se puso en pie y se limpió el sudor de la cara y el cuello con una toalla.

—¿Pero qué?

Rachel siguió el movimiento de la toalla con ojos envidiosos. No volvería a tener oportunidad de mirarla tan libremente. No había ningún motivo para decirle que se había quedado más de lo necesario solo por estar con ella un poco más. Tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo y buscar un amor de verdad.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama —dijo cambiando de tema con tristeza en la voz— Estoy muy cansada.

—Yo también, Rachel. Estoy realmente cansada —contestó ella con tal expresión en los ojos que Rachel no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir mirándola.

—Será por el ejercicio que has estado haciendo.

—No, no es por eso.

—Habrá sido la cena entonces.

—Estoy cansada de fingir que no te deseo —admitió agarrándola del brazo con suavidad y acercándola a ella— Rachel…

—¿Qué? —su voz estaba cargada de deseo y ansiedad. Quinn estaba siendo tan injusta. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo débil que era ante ella? ¿De lo fácil que le resultaría hacerle daño?

Tenía el rostro demasiado cerca de ella, su mirada era demasiado profunda. Rachel aguantó la respiración mientras notaba cómo el calor procedente de su pecho le traspasaba la ropa.

—Estoy agradecida por ese día de octubre en el que una tormenta de nieve se hizo interminable —afirmó Quinn acercándose a ella y dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios— Estoy agradecida porque me dejaras traer a Harmony al mundo —sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, pero sus dedos se fueron deslizando por el cuello hasta llegar a los botones de la blusa, que empezó a desabrochar uno a uno.

Rachel sintió un escalofrío tan intenso como una descarga eléctrica.

—Estoy agradecida porque volvieras a mi casa una segunda vez —Quinn le quitó la camisa del todo y la tiró al suelo— Y estoy agradecida porque hayas subido aquí esta noche y no te hayas alejado de mí.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Nunca me alejaría de ti, Quinn —dijo la morena por fin— Jamás.

Con un suave movimiento, Quinn la despojó del sujetador.

—Me estabas volviendo loca, Rachel.

—Por fin —susurró la morena al tiempo que Quinn la rodeaba con los brazos y hacía que su boca bajara hasta sus pechos.

Era lo más dulce que había sentido jamás. Mucho más intenso de lo que podría haber imaginado o soñado. La lengua de Quinn se movía con suavidad por su pezón endurecido por la excitación.

—Rachel, dime que esto está bien.

Estaba más que bien. Seguramente Rachel estaba loca por abandonarse a una mujer que jamás podría amarla, pero en aquel momento nada le importaba.

—Está muy bien, Quinn.

Sus ojos se llenaron de pasión mientras le desabrochaba la falda y pedía que las luces se suavizaran.

Quinn era consciente de que se había dejado llevar por el deseo, y no se había detenido a pensar porque de otra manera se habría dado cuenta de que era un error.

Rachel era su amiga, aunque en ese momento no había nada más alejado de su cabeza que la amistad. Lo único que quería en ese momento era hacerla sentirse bien y darle todo el placer que merecía, ya sufriría las consecuencias más tarde.

La boca de la morena la llamaba y ella respondía con sus besos. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando Rachel comenzó a juguetear con su lengua. Hacía solo unos minutos lo habría creído imposible, no habría podido creer que llegaría a sentir tal necesidad. Pero se trataba de Rachel, la mujer que no había dejado de sorprenderla en el último mes.

Le quitó la falda y después las medias, hasta que la tuvo ante sí con solo unas braguitas de encaje azul. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el mismo deseo que la estaba consumiendo a ella. Ver sus emociones reflejadas en la morena hizo que el corazón de Quinn empezara a latir como si quisiera escapársele del pecho. Nadie le había llegado al alma de la manera que lo hacía Rachel.

—He imaginado esto tantas veces —confesó con frustración.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Rachel sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Todas las noches, durante toda la noche. Y también durante el día...

—Dime qué imaginabas —le pidió mientras se despojaba de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta.

El poco autocontrol que le quedaba la abandonó inmediatamente. Quinn la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta el escritorio, de donde barrió todos los papeles de un manotazo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que imaginaba? —le preguntó sentándola en la suave superficie del escritorio. Después ella se sentó en el sillón de piel que había justo enfrente y lo acercó hasta que los reposabrazos chocaron con el borde de la mesa— Pues imaginaba que mis manos se llenaban de ti —Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le agarró las nalgas con ambas manos.

—¿Y después? —la provocó Rachel con la voz entrecortada.

—Te imaginaba abriéndote a mí.

La morena se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—¿Y entonces?

Quinn la acercó un poco más a ella.

—Mira —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, y acto seguido bajó la cabeza y saboreó el paraíso.

Rachel se deshizo en gemidos mientras notaba la lengua de Quinn pasearse por lo más sagrado de su cuerpo. Empezó a lamer y succionaba a un ritmo que estaba volviéndola completamente loca.

Estaban rodeadas de ventanas sin cortinas, de modo que sus acciones se encontraban expuestas al mundo. Nadie podía verlas en un lugar tan apartado como aquel, y aun así, había cierta carga erótica en el riesgo de ser observadas.

Nunca en su vida había confiado tanto en alguien. Nunca se había entregado de esa manera. Pero se trataba de Quinn, la mujer a la que amaba, que estaba haciendo que le faltara la respiración, que los pezones se le pusieran duros como el acero y que en su interior fluyera una increíble corriente de placer.

Aquella sensación le resultaba tan ajena que al principio le dio miedo, pero cuando miró hacia abajo y vio a Quinn moverse con tal suavidad, el miedo dejó lugar al placer y la mente se le quedó en blanco.

De pronto notó cómo Quinn metía un dedo dentro de ella con extrema suavidad a la vez que su lengua jugueteaba con su clítoris. Y entonces ocurrió algo increíble; fue como si en su cuerpo se hubiera desatado una tormenta que solo Quinn con sus movimientos podía intensificar y que finalmente solo ella podría calmar.

No podía dejar de gemir. Se sentía salvaje como una leona que hubiera localizado a su presa. El instinto se apoderó de ella y le hizo presionar su cuerpo contra Quinn, quien incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas con sus dedos y lengua. La morena quería entregarse a ella por completo, quería que supiera que nadie podía hacerla sentir de aquel modo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

Pronto se rindió al placer y se dejó llevar por las maravillosas sacudidas del orgasmo, una especie de calambres que le recorrieron el cuerpo desde lo más profundo. Tal éxtasis acabó por debilitarse y, sin embargo, Quinn no se retiró sino que prosiguió con sus mágicos movimientos hasta llevarla a un segundo clímax. Y cuando llegó el momento, Rachel gritó de placer y finalmente cayó exhausta sobre el escritorio.

Tenía la sensación de ser ligera como una pluma a la que arrastraba el viento, pero poco a poco volvió a la realidad y fue capaz de hilar un pensamiento: el amor que sentía por Quinn jamás desaparecería porque era suya para siempre.

Por fin se encontró con fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Allí estaba Quinn, con el pelo alborotado, el top lleno de sudor y la entrepierna de los pantalones abultada por la excitación. Lo que Rachel más deseaba era tocarla, notar su cuerpo sobre ella, sentirla dentro de su cuerpo. Quería hacerle sentir lo que sentía ella en ese momento. Estiró la mano e intentó tirar de ella.

Pero la expresión de su rostro la detuvo. Las arrugas que tenía alrededor de la boca le dieron a entender que la rubia no estaba dispuesta a permitirse disfrutar del mismo placer que le había hecho sentir a ella. Solo con el brillo de sus ojos habría podido impedir que alguien se le acercara. A Rachel se le desgarró el corazón al ver que Quinn había vuelto a encerrarse en sí misma.

De pronto se sintió desprotegida, y no solo porque no llevara ropa.

—No lamento lo que acaba de suceder —dijo Quinn dándole la espalda— Ya nunca podrás decir que...

Se puso la ropa tan pronto como pudo, con la esperanza de que eso le diera fuerzas para soportar aquello.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no podré decir? —le preguntó alterada.

—Que no te deseo, o que no te veo como una mujer. Ya ves que no es así —sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, soltó un resoplido de frustración— Cuando estoy contigo no soy capaz de protegerme.

Por un momento quiso creer que esa confesión era un cumplido, pero no era tan tonta. Sabía que lo que le ocurría a Quinn era que le daba miedo sentirse apegada a algo o a alguien.

Mientras la cabeza le decía que saliera de allí y le demostrara la rabia que había desatado en ella, su corazón y el amor que lo llenaba la impulsaban a ofrecerle consuelo y apoyo. Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Quinn, sé que...

—Quizá sea una suerte que te marches mañana. Aquí no hay nada bueno para ti.

Retiró la mano de su hombro.

—Puede que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta, pero yo no te estoy pidiendo nada.

—Pues deberías, tienes derecho a exigir, Rachel. Harmony y tú merecéis a una persona que crea en el amor y en los finales felices —tenía las manos apoyadas en el cristal por encima de la cabeza— ¿Has visto los cuadros que hay en las paredes de este despacho?

Rachel se volvió a mirar los grabados en los que ya se había fijado la primera vez que entró a aquella habitación.

—Sí, ya los había visto.

—Están ahí para recordarme que eso es lo más cerca que voy a estar de los cuentos de hadas.

Quinn hablaba con una amargura que hizo que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansada.

—Creyendo eso harás que se cumpla.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y la dejó allí junto a la ventana. La amaba hasta el punto de causarse dolor, pero no iba a quedarse allí a suplicarle que olvidara el pasado de una vez por todas.

Si alguna vez cambiaba de opinión y decidía que quería encontrar el verdadero amor que ella le ofrecía, ya sabía dónde encontrarla. En el mundo de los vivos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La misma carretera, el mismo coche, el mismo conductor y la misma pasajera. Pero esa vez no había nieve.

Quinn iba mirando por la ventanilla del coche con la esperanza de ver a Rachel a un lado de la carretera, pero no estaba allí. Seguramente estaría encantada en su pastelería deleitando a la ciudad entera con sus creaciones.

Habían pasado dos semanas durante las cuales había intentado dejar de pensar en ella y en Harmony. Claro que los continuos comentarios de Thomas sobre lo bien que le iba con el nuevo negocio no le habían ayudado mucho. Por supuesto que se alegraba de que todo le estuviera saliendo bien, pero eso no hacía más que recordarle lo vacía que se había quedado la casa... y lo vacía que se había quedado también ella.

A la semana de que se hubieran marchado, había hecho las maletas y se había ido a California con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera olvidar la agonía durante al menos unos días. Desgraciadamente, el director de Micronics, la empresa a la que le había vendido su proyecto, había insistido en llevarla a hacer turismo.

Allá donde fueron, desde el océano hasta Hollywood, todo lo que vio la hizo desear aún con más fuerza que Rachel y Harmony estuvieran allí con ella. Había llegado a sentir celos de los habitantes de Lima, porque ahora eran ellos los que disfrutaban de la maravillosa presencia que le había alegrado la vida a ella durante casi un mes.

Se recostó sobre el asiento de cuero del coche y sintió rabia. Echaba de menos su risa y su costumbre de discutir con ella por todo y por nada. Hasta añoraba sus interrupciones cuando subía a verla al despacho cada diez minutos. Y el recuerdo de Rachel sobre su escritorio...

Había sido incapaz de trabajar desde aquella noche y sin embargo seguía teniendo la esperanza de que pronto conseguiría quitarse a Rachel de la cabeza, tenía que hacerlo. Quizá cuando la viera en solo unos minutos para agradecerle su maravillosa contribución al proyecto, a lo mejor entonces se daría cuenta de que el hechizo por fin había desaparecido.

No, en realidad sabía que eso era del todo imposible. De hecho, solo con aproximarse a la pastelería el corazón empezó a latirle con una aceleración inusitada. Lo primero que vio al bajarse del coche fue un cartel en el que se rogaba silencio porque había un bebé durmiendo.

¡Dios, añoraba todo lo relacionado con ellas!

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y enseguida le llegó el delicioso aroma del chocolate y las frutas. Al otro lado del mostrador se encontraba la mujer más bella del mundo, con su pelo oscuro recogido, las mejillas algo sonrojadas y un delantal blanco. Estaba atendiendo a la vieja señora Boot.

—Con esto son dos dulces de caramelo, cuatro delicias de frambuesa, siete diamantes negros y una bomba de nata, ¿correcto?

—Sí, creo que Ed y yo tendremos suficiente hasta el lunes —respondió la mujer sonriente.

—¿Cuatro días? —respondió Rachel levantando la barbilla como si realmente estuviera calculando— No sé, no sé —siguió bromeando mientras le ponía otras dos bombas de nata. —Estas son a cuenta de la casa.

—Gracias, querida —en ese momento la señora Boot se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a Quinn— No sabría decirte si es un ángel o un demonio —dijo con una risilla traviesa.

—A mí misma me cuesta saberlo —respondió Quinn al tiempo que se aproximaba al mostrador.

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de sorpresa.

Seguramente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí, y lo cierto era que en ese momento ni siquiera ella lo recordaba. Lo único que quería hacer era estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios.

La señora Boot miró a una y a otra y, antes de salir por la puerta, le hizo a Quinn un guiño exagerado.

—Que tengáis buena tarde.

Cuando la dama hubo salido, Rachel miró a Quinn y le dijo con actitud muy profesional:

—¿En qué puedo servirle, señorita?

Pero Quinn no se dejó engañar, era obvio que estaba enfadada con ella y tenía todo el derecho del mundo. La última vez se había comportado como una verdadera imbécil.

—Erase una vez un delicioso pastelito que una joven encantadora hizo para mí —comenzó a decir con dulzura— ¿Te suena de algo esa historia?

—Vagamente —respondió Rachel con tranquilidad.

—¿Cuánto me costaría uno de esos pastelitos?

—No lo sé. Son bastante especiales.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir —Quinn la miró sonriendo antes de añadir— ¿Y qué me dices de una cena?

—¿Qué? —ahora Rachel estaba a la defensiva.

—Que si quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche.

—Verás… —era obvio que la pregunta la había puesto nerviosa— creo que no me sentiría cómoda volviendo a tu...

—No, en mi casa no. Aquí, en la ciudad. —dijo, interrumpiéndola.

—No comprendo.

—Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo —comenzó a explicarle— Al fin y al cabo tú eres el motivo por el que Micronics ha duplicado su oferta.

—¿Cómo que yo soy el motivo? —parecía que empezaban a iluminársele los ojos.

—Esas ideas que me diste eran magníficas. Quiero invitarte a cenar y agradecértelo como debe ser.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Rachel, bajando la mirada— Enhorabuena.

No parecía muy satisfecha; por un momento Quinn dudó de si había cometido un error yendo a verla, pero entonces se miraron a los ojos y volvió a sentir la necesidad que la había hecho regresar de Los Ángeles con tanta urgencia.

—Te echo de menos, Rachel... Por favor… —_«no digas que no, por favor», _le suplicó en silencio.

Rachel se quedó mirándola sin decir nada durante unos minutos que para ella fueron toda una eternidad. Empezaba a sentirse una idiota por haberle mostrado el alma, cuando la morena se agachó y sacó algo de la cámara frigorífica que había bajo el mostrador.

Cuando se puso en pie estaba sonriendo y en su mano derecha había un pastelito de chocolate que le ofreció inmediatamente.

—¿Me recoges a las siete?

* * *

En el aire se distinguía el delicioso olor de la carne a la parrilla. Rachel estaba sentada frente a Quinn en el restaurante que había sido descrito en la Gaceta del Gourmet como el mejor lugar para degustar carne después de Argentina.

Mientras observaba a su acompañante se esforzaba por convencerse de que aquello no era una cita. Era solo una cena de agradecimiento por haberla ayudado. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de preguntarse si su coraza no habría empezado a resquebrajarse. Seguramente aquella era la primera vez que Quinn salía a cenar en Lima, no era decir mucho tratándose de una ciudad tan diminuta, pero para ella era desde luego un gran paso.

Y estaban también las maravillosas palabras que le había dedicado en la pastelería, unas palabras que habían vuelto a hacerla creer que todo era posible.

Quinn admitió haberla echado de menos.

La morena pensó que aquella noche Quinn tenía un aspecto maravilloso, ataviada con una camisa de seda blanca con botones y cuello color negro y unos jeans ajustados. Si hubiera podido habría soltado un ruidoso suspiro.

Ella también la había echado de menos durante esas dos semanas en las cuales el dolor no había hecho más que intensificarse. Le había resultado tremendamente difícil abandonar su casa, y cuando la había visto aparecer en la tienda, simplemente le había parecido imposible decirle que no.

Quizá aquello no fuera una cita, pero allí estaba Quinn en público y con todos los ojos clavados en ella. Desde luego era un avance en la dirección correcta y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Qué tal está tu comida?

—Deliciosa —respondió Rachel y acto seguido miró a los demás comensales, que no apartaban la mirada de ellas— Escucha, me temo que no van a dejar de mirarte a menos que les sonrías o algo así. Creo que no se creen que seas real.

—¿Y qué demonios se creen que soy?

—Un extraterrestre, o quizá un robot —sugirió bromeando— Ya sabes, trabajas con la tecnología más avanzada, eres famosa y la gente chismorrea.

—Lo sé —respondió ella secamente.

—Vamos, dedícales una sonrisa y alégrales la noche.

Quinn se echó a reír y después, volviéndose hacia el comedor, saludó con la mano. Al principio todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil, pero después fueron saludándola del mismo modo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Rachel, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No era eso lo que esperabas?

—No lo sé. Estoy intentando no crearme expectativas.

Rachel sonrió satisfecha al oírla decir eso e interpretó dicha medida como un nuevo paso adelante. Quizá si Quinn visitaba la ciudad más a menudo, acabaría por conocer a alguien e incluso hacer alguna amiga más.

Y también podría verla a ella.

Rachel levantó su copa de agua mineral y brindó:

—Por tu nuevo contrato millonario.

—Y por ti, por tener unas ideas tan maravillosas —añadió ella con una cálida mirada— No habría podido hacerlo sin ti.

Aquella mirada le llegó directamente al corazón.

—Claro que lo habrías hecho, de todas formas, gracias.

Quinn apuró su copa de vino y se quedó con los ojos clavados en ella.

—Escucha, Rachel… lo digo totalmente en serio, sin tu contribución este contrato no habría sido ni la mitad de lucrativo. Iba a hacerte un regalo, pero sé lo que opinas de la costumbre de devolver los favores... Así que lo que he hecho ha sido hacerle el regalo a Harmony, al fin y al cabo ella fue tu inspiración —acompañó sus palabras de un sobre que dejó en la mesa— Le he abierto una cuenta dedicada a pagar su educación.

Rachel se quedó estupefacta, no podía articular palabra.

Una cuenta para la universidad. Eso era algo que le correspondía a ella como madre de Harmony. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar tal generosidad? Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, fue Quinn quien habló.

—Es para Harmony, Rachel. Quiero que pueda elegir la universidad que quiera. Déjame hacerlo por ella.

La sinceridad y la emoción que había en aquellas palabras le provocaron a Rachel un escalofrío. Otra vez se encontraba dividida; una parte de ella le aconsejaba que le diera las gracias y rechazara el regalo, mientras que la otra le decía que no podía hacer eso. Así que finalmente se limitó a decir:

—Muchas gracias, Quinn.

Gracias a ese regalo, Quinn estaría vinculada a ellas para siempre. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella de eso?

—Por cierto, se me ha olvidado felicitarte por la pastelería —le dijo la rubia cuando se disponían a salir del restaurante— Pero me he fijado que no tiene letrero. ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

—No se lo voy a poner yo, lo he dejado en manos de Lima —le explicó riéndose de su expresión de sorpresa— He puesto un cuenco para que la gente ponga el nombre que más les guste.

—Vas a ser una excelente empresaria —reconoció Quinn mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

—No se trata solo de una decisión de negocios. Quiero que sientan que son parte de la tienda.

—Me parece muy buena idea —admitió Quinn después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Diminutos copos de nieve caían del cielo nocturno. Era una típica estampa navideña, y no era extraña puesto que las fiestas estaban ya muy cerca. Se aproximaba la época de la felicidad y la buena voluntad.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido tu primera cena en Lima? —le preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa provocada por su espíritu navideño.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que era la primera?

—Es solo una corazonada. ¿Ha sido cómo lo habías imaginado?

—Mejor —respondió ella escuetamente.

—¿Y crees que a partir de ahora lo repetirás más a menudo?

—Depende —dijo Quinn justo en el momento en el que llegaban a la puerta de la tienda— ¿Estarás tú cerca?

—Puede ser —solo unos centímetros las separaban a la una de la otra, pero entre ellas había una enorme inseguridad— ¿Quieres subir a darle las buenas noches a Harmony?

—Sí —contestó sin dudarlo. Mientras subían las escaleras, Quinn pensaba que había sido una completa imbécil por haber creído que volver a ver a Rachel la ayudaría a olvidarla. En realidad lo único que había conseguido era aumentar su ansia de estar con ella.

Ruth, que había estado cuidando a Harmony esa noche, las saludó cálidamente y, después de solo unos minutos, salió de allí con prisa por encontrarse con Thomas.

Ver a Harmony le dio a Quinn la sensación de haber llegado a casa. Sin embargo la pequeña estaba más preocupada por comer que por el reencuentro, así que Rachel tuvo que llevársela para darle de mamar.

—¿Quieres acompañarme mientras...?

—No —respondió Quinn inmediatamente— Me quedo aquí —si quería que la noche no acabara como la última vez, lo mejor sería no verla dar de mamar a la niña.

Echó un vistazo al apartamento y comprobó con deleite que el toque de Rachel estaba en todos y cada uno de los rincones; en las alfombras de vivos colores, las estanterías rebosantes de libros, las flores secas, las fotografías de su padre y de Harmony. Había conseguido crear un ambiente cálido y muy acogedor.

—¿Te está molestando la pierna? —le preguntó Rachel antes de salir del cuarto de estar.

—Un poco —dijo quedándose corta porque lo cierto era que los pinchazos la estaban matando— ¿No tendrás por casualidad una piscina de hidromasaje en algún rincón del apartamento?

—Mucho me temo que no.

Aunque estaba bromeando, Quinn sabía que eso era lo único que la aliviaba en esos momentos. Los médicos le habían dicho una y mil veces que no había nada que hacer, que era la edad y el frío; por eso le habían aconsejado que se fuera a vivir a Florida o a California. Había llegado a considerar la idea, pero últimamente le resultaba muy difícil imaginarse lejos de la pequeña y aburrida Lima.

—Lo único que se me ocurre... —añadió Rachel después de unos segundos— Tengo una bañera enorme, ¿por qué no te das un baño relajante mientras yo doy de comer a Harmony? El agua sale muy calentita —le dijo sonriendo dulcemente— Hasta te dejo que utilices mis sales de baño.

La situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa, pensó Quinn.

—Creo que debería irme a casa.

—Muy bien —la sonrisa de Rachel desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro.

—Debería —añadió ella con los ojos clavados en los de la morena—... pero no quiero.

Esa vez la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Rachel iluminó la habitación entera.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. Las sales están en la estantería. Te veo dentro de un rato.

Quinn decidió que esa noche no se arrepentiría de nada.

Quería estar con Rachel y la morena con ella, eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Paso rápidamente para avisar de que quedan ¡cuatro capítulos para el final!**

**También aprovecho para decir que probablemente esta será la última historia que adaptaré hasta dentro de un _largo_ tiempo, así que de verdad espero que os gusten estos últimos capítulos :)**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y por los reviews de cada capítulo :D**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn no tardó ni un minuto en llenar la bañera, encontrar las sales de baño, desnudarse, apagar casi todas las luces y meterse en el agua. En cuanto estuvo sumergida notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y se mitigaba un poco el dolor de la pierna. Estaba casi dormida cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—He pensado que a lo mejor querías... —al verla Rachel se quedó callada— Lo siento, pensé que...

—¿Que estaría vestida y mojándome solo la pierna?

—Algo así —respondió medio tartamudeando y sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Quinn observó que Rachel se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto una ropa de deporte de lo menos provocativa y, aun así, estaba para comérsela.

—¿Harmony ya está dormida?

—Sí, ha caído rendida en un santiamén. Y tú... ¿qué tal la pierna?

—Un poco rígida todavía —al igual que otra parte de su cuerpo, pensó.

—Si quieres te doy un masaje —le ofreció Rachel preocupada.

Si la morena seguía así iba a acabar con ella...

—No, gracias, estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien —protestó arrodillándose junto a la bañera.

—Rachel, de verdad, es demasiado peligroso.

—Vamos, piensa que soy una enfermera.

—Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a recostarte y dejarme que te ayude?

Cuando por fin Rachel metió las manos en el agua, lo que preocupaba a Quinn no era que viera lo excitada que estaba, sino que estuviera a punto de ver y tocar la imperfección de su pierna. Sin embargo en cuanto sintió sus manos sobre la piel, se olvidó de su vergüenza y se le escapó un gemido de placer.

—¿Demasiado fuerte?

—No, está bien —al mirarla la vergüenza se fue convirtiendo en deseo— Demasiado bien.

—Pero estoy en una postura un poco incómoda. Si pudiera acercarme un poco más...

El movimiento de Quinn fue tan rápido que Rachel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sacó el brazo del agua y, rodeándola por la cintura, la levantó del suelo y la metió en la bañera encima de ella con ropa y todo. El agua salpicó por todos lados encharcando la mitad del cuarto de baño.

—¿Así estás lo bastante cerca?

Al principio Rachel parecía sorprendida pero enseguida se acomodó a la situación.

—Dímelo tú —le susurró al tiempo que le besaba los labios y paseaba su mano por el interior de su muslo.

Quinn volvió a gemir.

—Rachel, no quiero volver a mi casa.

—¿Esta noche?

—Ni esta noche, ni mañana... —tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó tiernamente— Allí me siento muy sola.

Rachel le recorrió los labios con la lengua.

—Entonces quédate aquí.

A pesar de que aquellas palabras dejaron a Quinn casi sin sentido, se las arregló para decir:

—La gente va a hablar —le advirtió al tiempo que le agarraba las nalgas.

—Empezaron a hacerlo hace tiempo.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Ni lo más mínimo.

Volvió a aparecer su afán por protegerla.

—Rachel, hay algo más que quiero decirte...

La morena le puso los dedos en los labios, impidiéndole hablar.

—Ya sé qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que no quieres, Quinn Fabray. Ahora, cállate y bésame.

El baño se quedó frío demasiado rápido. Al salir de la bañera volvieron a empapar el suelo, sobre todo Rachel, que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa.

Miró a Quinn, tan guapa y sexy que se moría de ganas de dar rienda suelta a todo el deseo contenido.

—Quiero verte —le dijo Quinn mientras empezaba a despojarla del pantalón.

Era una maravilla porque no sentía ningún tipo de pudor al quedarse desnuda frente a Quinn. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que si se comportaba libre y desinhibidamente, ella haría lo mismo.

—Eres tan hermosa… —Quinn bajó la cabeza hasta tener la boca a la altura de uno de sus pezones, que chupó para deleite de Rachel

Después la morena hizo que la mirara. Llevaba quince años enamorada de esa mujer. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo, ya no le importaban las consecuencias.

De pronto la impaciencia se apoderó de ella.

—¿Quieres ir despacio?

—No —respondió Quinn riéndose.

—Estupendo.

Entonces Quinn volvió a gruñir, pero esa vez con frustración.

—No he traído protección.

Pero Rachel le agarró la mano y tiró de ella.

—Sígueme —la llevó hasta el dormitorio y fue directa a la cómoda de madera de cerezo, de donde sacó una paquete plateado que le dio a Quinn.

—¿Por qué tienes esto?

—Estaba en mi cajón de la esperanza. Tenía derecho a tener esperanzas, ¿no? —le preguntó con sonrisa inocente.

En la cara de Quinn se dibujó una sonrisa peligrosa.

—¿Y qué era lo que esperabas exactamente?

—Tenía la esperanza de que algún día conseguiría meter a Quinn Fabray en mi cama.

Un segundo después Quinn estaba a su lado mirándola fijamente como si pudiera verle el alma, pero entonces Rachel le mordisqueó el labio y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Y ninguna de las dos pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

Quinn la cubrió a besos mientras paseaba las manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo: las curvas de sus caderas y de sus pechos, los recovecos de la ingle... Quería entretenerse en cada centímetro de su piel, pero había algo dentro de ella que se lo impedía.

Bajo su cuerpo Rachel se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo, le gustaba sentir su excitación contra la humedad de sus partes más íntimas. Quinn tuvo que luchar contra el impulso que sentía de meterse dentro de ella inmediatamente.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Rachel —le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Pero la morena le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y le dio un beso apasionado.

—No lo harás.

La pasión que había entre ellas luchaba por salir a toda costa. Quinn dejó un rastro de besos desde sus labios hasta sus pechos. Besó, chupó y lamió sus pezones con todo el cuidado que pudo tener en aquella situación. Eran como un manjar divino. Al mismo tiempo, con una de sus manos empezó a estimular su clítoris. Necesitaba que Rachel estuviera preparada, lo último que quería era que la morena tuviera un mal recuerdo de la que, para ella, sin duda iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida.

Fue en ese preciso momento, mientras recorría con sus labios cada trozo de piel expuesto de la morena y mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos bajo su cuerpo, cuando supo que jamás tendría suficiente de Rachel. Jamás tendría suficiente de aquel maravilloso cuerpo y ni de aquella maravillosa mujer.

Con cuidado, trazó un camino de besos ascendente por todo su cuerpo, hasta que llegó de nuevo a sus labios. Con cuidado se puso el preservativo por fin y entró dentro de ella lentamente. Rachel gimió encantada y le susurró al oído.

—Encajamos a la perfección.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que desatar lo que ya había empezado a liberarse. A partir de ahí, los movimientos de ambas se hicieron acompasados.

Quinn intentó no ir demasiado rápida, quería disfrutar del momento. Secretamente esto era algo que había deseado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Quería que la noche no acabara nunca, quería seguir sintiendo a Rachel de esa forma el máximo tiempo posible. Era una sensación indescriptible. Las paredes de la morena se sentían cada vez más estrechas a su alrededor y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

—Quinn…

Rachel apretó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, incitándola a que llegara a lo más profundo de su ser.

La morena tampoco quería que ese momento acabara pero ella también había esperado demasiado tiempo y, aunque el placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a aquella mujer era algo que jamás había experimentado, sentía que todo su cuerpo gritaba por su liberación.

Quinn movió sus caderas con tanta rapidez y con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de haberle hecho daño. La morena, intuyendo las preocupaciones de su acompañante, atrajo los labios de Quinn hacia sí misma y ambas se fundieron en un apasionado beso. En ese momento era todo lo que necesitaban.

Las mentes en blanco, los cuerpos unidos y siguiendo una coreografía cada vez más rápida y fuerte hasta que, con gemidos y gritos de placer, las dos llegaron al clímax al unísono.

* * *

La luz del sol brillaba al otro lado de sus párpados cerrados.

Durante un momento, Quinn no supo dónde estaba, solo sabía que se sentía muy bien. Y entonces los acontecimientos de la noche anterior empezaron a hacerse hueco en su cabeza. Nunca había pasado toda la noche abrazada a una mujer después de hacer el amor y eso significaba algo. No quería decir que hubiera un compromiso entre ellas, pero desde luego sí algún tipo de relación.

Rachel y ella tenían una relación. No estaba segura qué clase de relación era, pero era una relación.

Sin embargo al apretarla contra sí y abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba abrazando era una almohada y que Rachel se había ido. El despertador marcaba las ocho y quince minutos y en la casa no se oía ni un ruido. Claro, debía de estar en la pastelería.

Después de vestirse a toda prisa, salió de allí y bajó las escaleras desde las que provenía el ruido de los clientes, así que dedujo que Rachel debía de tener mucho trabajo. Quizá pudiera ayudarla cuidando de Harmony hasta que cerrara la tienda. Eso sí, se quedaría en el apartamento, donde nadie la viera y nadie se enterara de que había pasado allí la noche.

Pero se le arruinaron los planes en cuanto se abrieron las puertas que comunicaban con la escalera y al otro lado se encontró a Rachel, con la boca abierta de par en par, y detrás de ella a medio población de Lima.

Aparte de sorpresa, en el rostro de la morena no había la más mínima señal de vergüenza; simplemente la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Menos mal —dijo agarrándole de la mano— Jamás había tenido tantos clientes.

La gente se había callado pero volvieron a hablar enseguida y era obvio de qué, o de quién. Pero si a Rachel no le importaba, a ella tampoco. Era estupendo sentir que Rachel se sentía orgullosa de ella.

Y Quinn también se sentía orgullosa de la morena. La veía moverse de un lado a otro y le parecía la mujer más bonita del mundo. Su indumentaria no era sexy, ni provocadora, pero Quinn ya sabía perfectamente lo que se escondía debajo: una piel suave y deliciosa.

Un débil sonido captó su atención; era Harmony, que se encontraba en su parquecito entretenida mirándose las manos y los pies. Volvió a mirar a Rachel, que estaba colocando pasteles en una bandeja.

—Tienes pinta de necesitar un descanso —le dijo en voz baja.

—Ahora mismo lo atiendo —le dijo a un cliente y, en menos de una décima de segundo, le había colocado a Quinn un delantal y algo en la cabeza— Lo que necesito eres tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella alarmada y sin dejar de mirarse el delantal.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes unas manos mágicas?

—No, pero se sobreentendía —le dijo Quinn susurrando— A juzgar por los gemidos de anoche...

Rachel le puso la mano en la boca para que no continuara.

—Como te iba diciendo, tienes unas manos mágicas, Quinn.

—Y todo eso es para pedirme que...

—Atiende a los clientes, dales cambio, pon los pasteles en las bolsas...

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó en tono provocador.

—Sí, sé amable.

—Eso no sé si podré hacerlo, no tengo ninguna experiencia.

—Vamos, sé que aprendes rápido.

Y Rachel podría haberla convencido para que hiciera cualquier cosa.

—Te odio.

—Te debo una —respondió la morena sonriendo.

—Sí, señorita, y pienso cobrármelo esta misma noche —y tirando de ella, le dio un sonoro beso en la boca.

—Seré tu fiel esclava.

Rachel se puso en marcha de inmediato, mientras que a Quinn le costó un poco más enfrentarse a aquella pesadilla: una multitud pidiéndole pan y pasteles mientras trataban de ocultar la curiosidad que sentían.

Sorprendentemente, las horas pasaron a una velocidad de vértigo y lo cierto era que Quinn llegó a disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo.

En los últimos quince años no había hecho otra cosa que crear programas informáticos y tenía que admitir que le resultaba interesante experimentar la vida del pequeño negocio. Aunque, en realidad, le gustaba sobre todo porque estaba cerca de Rachel. Cada vez que tenía que ir al almacén a buscar algo, ella la seguía y se besaban apasionadamente aunque solo fuera por un minuto. Eso sí, cuando regresaban todo el mundo las miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Y de nuevo, si a Rachel no le importaba, a ella tampoco.

Cuando la morena subió a dar de comer a Harmony, ella continuó atendiendo a los clientes sin ningún problema. Todos ellos la trataron con extrema amabilidad, incluso un par de personas le preguntaron qué iban a hacer en Navidad y las invitaron a Rachel y a ella a cenar en su casa. Por supuesto, de momento no estaba dispuesta a lanzarse de cabeza al agua, pero resultaba agradable que alguien le ofreciera algo así.

—Aquí tiene, diez tartaletas, siete galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete, cinco de chocolate y un pan de centeno —dijo, dándole sus bolsas a la señora Trotsky justo en el momento en el que Rachel entraba de nuevo en la tienda— ¿Quiere que la ayude?

—Gracias, señorita Fabray, pero tengo a mi hijo aquí mismo —dijo la mujer señalando al muchacho que tenía detrás.

—Llámeme Quinn —dijo ella inconscientemente.

—Estupendo, yo soy Bett, y mi hijo Harold.

¡Madre de Dios, toda esa socialización era gracias al hechizo de Rachel!

—Encantada —dijo sonriendo y notando la mirada de Rachel clavada en ella.

—¿Te parece bastante amabilidad? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

—Eres la mejor.

* * *

—Eres virgen.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Quinn.

Rachel se acurrucó a su lado en el sofá, en el momento en el que en la televisión empezaban a salir los títulos de crédito de la película.

—Es tu primera noche de sábado con palomitas y película. Eres virgen.

Quinn soltó una enorme carcajada.

—Por mucho que creas que me insultas, Rachel, no lo has hecho en absoluto. Aunque admitiré que este... desenfreno es nuevo para mí.

—Me alegro de ser la primera —dijo Rachel con sonrisa provocadora— Aun así, sigo sin poder creer que nunca hayas visto Pretty Woman.

—No tengo tiempo para nada que no sea...

—¿El trabajo? —la interrumpió tirándole palomitas.

—¿Estás intentando convertirme en un ser humano?

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Pues he de decir que tengo la mejor profesora del mundo. Y no sé si sabrás que lo más eficaz para humanizar a alguien es el contacto físico —señaló al tiempo que empezaba a besarle el cuello y después el lóbulo de la oreja— ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Mmmm —era incapaz de decir nada más, pues el movimiento de la lengua de Quinn la tenía demasiado despistada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó, mientras su lengua se encargaba de su oreja, su mano se dedicó a pasearse por su vientre.

—Que si quieres que vayamos al dormitorio.

—Está demasiado lejos —en una décima de segundo Quinn le había quitado la sudadera y después el sujetador.

Se oía la música procedente de la televisión, pero los únicos sonidos en los que ellas dos reparaban eran los de sus cuerpos frotándose al ritmo de la pasión.

—Quinn —murmuró Rachel cuando la boca de la rubia encontró su pezón y comenzó a chuparlo suavemente.

—Dime, Rachel —ahora su mano se había colado por debajo de los pantalones y de las braguitas de la morena— Dime qué sientes.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse hasta dejarla sin habla y sin respiración.

—Un estremecimiento como si tuviera dentro mariposas que tratan de escapar —Rachel sabía que carecía de sentido, pero eso era lo mejor que podía explicarlo en ese momento.

Quinn le tomó la mano y la puso de pie para quitarle los pantalones, y ella hizo lo mismo con toda su ropa. Veía en sus ojos que quería decirle algo, pero Rachel lo entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

Totalmente desnudas, Rachel podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Quinn contra sus pechos. La miró a los ojos y los vio llenos de brillo, fervientes de deseo. Dios, la estaba volviendo loca. Quería a aquella mujer cerca de ella para siempre y quería demostrárselo allí mismo.

Rachel la empujó sobre el sofá y se puso encima de ella, a lo que Quinn respondió con una especie de gruñido.

—Parece que la lección de hoy va a ser interesante, profesora.

—En realidad te voy a examinar —le dijo Rachel con voz entrecortada.

—¿De qué?

—De resistencia —la retó mientras empezaba a moverse sobre ella.

Frente a tal reto, Quinn no pudo menos que intercambiar posiciones.

—Vaya, cariño. Me temo que eso va a ser pan comido.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —replicó Rachel riendo.

De su pantalón, que había quedado en el suelo, Quinn extrajo un paquetito de aluminio que mostró orgullosa.

—Hoy sí he venido preparada.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —a pesar de que en su voz se adivinaba cierta amistad, le resultaba muy fácil pedirle algo tan íntimo porque no era más que otra muestra de amor.

—Sí —respondió Quinn después de dar un tierno beso en los labios.

Con dedos inexpertos, Rachel abrió el paquete y deslizó el látex suavemente para después guiarlo hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

En el momento en el que entró se miraron a los ojos y Rachel quiso decirle que la amaba, que deseaba que aquello durara siempre, que con ella se sentía una mujer completa. Pero en cuanto Quinn empezó a moverse dentro de ella, ya no entendió nada que no fueran las sensaciones más primarias y salvajes.

Al principio fue suave, ambas querían deleitarse con lo que estaban experimentando, pero después de unos segundos les fue imposible frenar.

Las embestidas de Quinn la dejaron sin respiración y sin cerebro; no podía pensar, porque en ese momento nada existía en el mundo excepto ellas dos. Era una locura que desembocó en un maravilloso orgasmo, tras el cual Quinn siguió moviéndose hasta alcanzar el clímax que había alcanzado ella.

—Rachel... —susurró mientras sus respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad. Una vez acurrucada en su pecho, Quinn la hizo mirarla a los ojos y empezó a besarle el rostro suavemente— Eres mía.

Un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral de Rachel, y no era por el sexo, sino por lo que acababa de decirle. Aunque la decepción no tardó en llegar.

—Esta noche eres solo mía.

Quinn estaba hablando únicamente de aquel instante, no del futuro. No era la fantasía con la que tantas veces había soñado, pero no iba a dejar que la verdad arruinara el momento. Conocía las reglas y no iba a comportarse como una amante rechazada.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puede ofrecer, señorita Fabray? —le preguntó en tono burlón.

Quinn sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a chuparte los pezones hasta que se endurezcan en mi boca? ¿O que te toque hasta sentir la humedad en mis dedos? —mientras hablaba notó cómo la excitación regresaba a su cuerpo— ¿Es a eso a lo que se refiere, señorita Berry?

Rachel volvió a rodearla con sus piernas dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, muy pronto todos los pensamientos se alejaron de su mente y solo pudo decir:

—Estás aprobada.

* * *

**Yo sé que estabais deseando que llegara esta parte xD**

**Esta es mi forma de celebrar que estamos a dos horitas de que debute en el mundial España hahahaha**

**15marday: Me "retiro" un tiempo de FF. Seguramente subiré algún que otro one shot que escribí o tengo a medio escribir desde hace un tiempo, pero nada de historias _más o menos_ largas hasta dentro de unos meses :)  
**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Dormía como un ángel.

Quinn ya se había fijado antes. La primera noche que Rachel pasó en su casa, se había sentado en el sillón junto al fuego y la había observado, preguntándose qué sueños estaba teniendo. Del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento desde la silla que había al lado de la cama.

Después de hacer el amor en el sofá por segunda vez, Rachel se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y, unos minutos después, Quinn la había llevado a la cama y la había arropado bien. Le habría gustado acostarse a su lado y abrazarla fuerte, pero esa noche no se atrevía. Algo había cambiado, no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo dentro de ella luchaba por salir. Quizá era la necesidad de obtener más, más unión con Rachel, más amigos entre los habitantes de Lima, y más distancia de la soledad en la que había vivido durante tantos años.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Tenía que volver a su lugar antes de verse decepcionada, antes de empezar a creer que podía pertenecer a una mujer, una niña y una comunidad.

Y, aunque abandonar la ciudad no le suponía ningún esfuerzo, no podía decir lo mismo de Rachel y Harmony. Iba a pedirle a Rachel que se trasladaran a su casa con ella, que estuvieran allí mientras así lo quisieran. Sin ataduras ni promesas, solo tenían que estar juntas y disfrutar de lo que tenían. Eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerle, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar más. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

A través del intercomunicador notó que Harmony estaba inquieta, lo que hizo que Rachel también se moviera, aunque no llegara a despertarse. La morena tenía motivos para estar agotada; se levantaba antes del amanecer, pasaba el día entero en la pastelería y los únicos descansos que se tomaba eran para dar de comer a la niña. Ese ritmo de vida era otro motivo contundente para que se fuera a vivir con ella, allí podría disfrutar de algo más de descanso.

Afortunadamente, al día siguiente era domingo y no tenía que abrir la tienda, con lo que podría dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera.

La inquietud de Harmony fue transformándose poco a poco en llanto, así que Quinn se puso en pie y fue a ver qué le ocurría antes de que despertara a su mamá.

—¿Tú tampoco tienes sueño, princesa? —le preguntó a la pequeña al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos con total naturalidad— Ah, parece que el problema es el pañal —era curioso que le resultara tan normal acunarla, hacerle carantoñas o darle sus juguetitos mientras la cambiaba.

Ya con el pañal nuevo, intentó devolverla a la cuna, pero Harmony tenía otros planes.

—Sí, yo también tengo un poco de hambre —dijo llevándosela a la cocina— Vamos a ver qué tiene mamá en el frigorífico.

Por suerte, lo primero que se veía al abrir la nevera eran varios biberones ya preparados con leche materna, así que solo tuvo que calentar uno, comprobar que estaba a la temperatura adecuada y dárselo tranquilamente.

Se sentó en una silla con Harmony en brazos y, mientras esta comía, cayó en la cuenta de que jamás se había sentido tan relajada como en ese momento. La pequeña la miraba fijamente y eso le infundía el extraño sentimiento de que era parte de algo importante.

El único ruido que se oía en toda la casa era el que hacía Harmony al tomarse el biberón. Quinn no podía apartar la mirada de esa carita de querubín.

—Rachel y tú tenéis mucha suerte de teneros la una a la otra —sabía que debía de parecer tonta, allí sola hablando con un bebé en una cocina apenas iluminada. Pero quería que la pequeña supiera que había alguien que la quería por encima de todo y que se sentía muy afortunada de tenerla en su vida.

Además, nadie la estaba escuchando. Bueno, nadie excepto Rachel, que estaba paralizada en el cuarto de estar, escuchando, mientras sus sentimientos se repartían entre el asombro y la tristeza.

Cualquiera que presenciara la escena pensaría que Quinn Fabray era la madre de la niña, se las veía tan cómodas a la una con la otra...

Definitivamente, lo que sentía al verlas era amor. Y era bastante obvio que no era la única que se había enamorado de Quinn, su hija también parecía estar completamente cautivada.

Con la sensación de estar interrumpiendo una ceremonia sagrada, Rachel volvió sigilosamente al dormitorio. Pero el amor que le inundaba el alma hacía que se planteara multitud de preguntas. ¿Tendría Quinn la menor idea de cuánto la necesitaban? ¿O de cuánto la querían? Y si no era así, ¿debería decírselo?

Para cuando llegó a la cama se dio cuenta de que sentía una enorme ansiedad, y estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta que encendiera el intercomunicador. Al hacerlo, escuchó una voz al otro lado.

—...y tiene una barba blanca, un traje rojo y un montón de renos voladores —se escuchó la risa de Quinn— Ya sé que parece científicamente imposible pero, con el poder de la magia, cualquier cosa es posible.

_«Cualquier cosa es posible»._

Rachel lanzó un suspiro mientras pensaba que ya sabía qué le iba a pedir a Santa Claus esas Navidades.

* * *

Rachel se despertó a las siete de la mañana abrazada a Quinn y con una increíble sensación de felicidad.

La rubia se había acostado muy tarde la noche anterior, pero cuando lo hizo, Rachel se había abrazado a ella y solo entonces se había quedado verdaderamente dormida.

Y había soñado con montones de fines de semana como aquel, pero sin domingos que pusieran fin a la felicidad. Claro que sabía que no era más que eso, un sueño. Al final del día, Quinn se pondría su carísimo abrigo, llamaría a su chofer y se marcharía a su casa. Pero ese momento todavía no había llegado, ahora todavía la tenía pegada a su piel.

Con cierta timidez, Rachel le pasó la pierna por encima. Quinn se movió pero no llegó a despertar, así que la morena empezó a acariciarle el vientre, jugueteando mientras recorría con un dedo sobre la piel de sus pechos. El deseo empezó a crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Le parecía extraordinario desear de aquella manera a alguien, pero claro, Quinn Fabray no era una persona cualquiera.

Rachel disponía de varias horas para demostrarle cuánto la amaba, eso era todo con lo que contaba por el momento. Por eso decidió aprovechar el tiempo y comenzar a besarla.

El primer pensamiento de Quinn al despertarse fue que estaba soñando... y era un sueño maravilloso. Pero después notó que la mano de Rachel estaba sobre su cuerpo, sobre la parte más sensible de su anatomía, mientras que su boca y su lengua jugueteaban con uno de sus pezones. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba tan excitada que apenas recordaba su propio nombre.

Aquella pequeña morena la tenía hechizada y a ella le encantaba que así fuera.

También Quinn se puso a explorar con las manos todo lo que tenía cerca: su espalda, sus nalgas, sus pechos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras oía los ansiosos gemidos de Rachel y sentía cómo movía las caderas con impaciencia.

—Quinn, por favor... —le pidió Rachel con voz febril.

El juego había acabado, Quinn ya estaba totalmente despierta.

Puso a Rachel sobre el colchón en un movimiento rápido, se puso un preservativo y no tardó ni un segundo en sumergirse dentro de ella. Ambas gimieron de placer al sentir cómo sus cuerpos volvían a encajar a la perfección.

—Rodéame con tus piernas, cariño — le pidió Quinn al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse, y la morena hizo lo pedido inmediatamente.

La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante era tan desconocida y tan placentera al mismo tiempo... Nunca había sentido tal conexión con nadie. Esa vez hicieron el amor sin dejar de mirarse ni un momento y, aunque no quiso ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, Quinn sabía que era algo innegable, incontrolable e imparable.

Cuando llegó el momento del éxtasis ambas se olvidaron de sus pensamientos y se centraron en las sensaciones físicas.

* * *

Rachel se quedó allí de pie en el centro de la ciudad, con Emily en sus brazos y Quinn a su lado; observó Lima engalanada para las fiestas navideñas. Hacía años que no la veía así, pero seguía teniendo la misma fuerza y el mismo espíritu que recordaba. Las luces, el olor de los pinos y el muérdago...

Había llegado la Navidad.

—¿Quieres que vaya a hacer las compras navideñas, Rachel? —le preguntó Quinn enarcando las cejas.

—Sé que es algo nuevo para ti —respondió con una carcajada.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una mujer muy impertinente —bromeó la rubia.

A pesar de las protestas, Quinn no tardó en ponerse en marcha en busca de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad, que realmente parecía una postal. El sol brillaba, las calles estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de nieve y la gente se saludaba sonriente.

—¿Has pensado ya qué quieres que te traiga Santa Claus, Quinn? —_«¿quizá una noche más conmigo?», _pensó Rachel.

—Paz.

—¿La paz mundial?

—Eso también estaría muy bien, pero yo me refería a la tranquilidad.

Rachel la miró con una paciente sonrisa.

—Escucha, si vas a estar con Harmony y conmigo, te prohíbo que te comportes como El Grinch.

—Está bien —respondió Quinn mirando hacia el suelo como una niña arrepentida— ¿También quieres que compremos un árbol?

—Eso podemos dejarlo para más tarde —volvió a echarse a reír al darse cuenta de que Quinn estaba despistadísima en medio de la vorágine de preparativos navideños. Entonces le llamó la atención el escaparate de una tienda— Mira eso.

En el interior de la tienda había un tren en miniatura cargado de angelitos y Santa Claus que se paseaban por un paisaje nevado.

—Vamos, Quinn. Tienes que reconocer que es el momento más maravilloso del año. No me digas que no te gusta.

—Está bien... hay algo que me gusta de la Navidad —admitió por fin a regañadientes.

—¿Vas a dejarme con el suspense?

Quinn se acercó y la besó en la mejilla antes de decirle al oído:

—Me encanta el muérdago.

A pesar de ir muy bien abrigada, Rachel notó un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Desde su regreso a Lima, su vida había sido una continua sucesión de momentos idílicos. Allí estaba con su hija y con la mujer que amaba en la ciudad que amaba.

Y se negaba a aceptar que eso tuviera que acabar.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —le dijo con una superficialidad en la voz que no sentía en ese instante— Pero no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de Harmony.

Quinn miró hacia abajo y le hizo una caricia en la cara a la niña.

—Tú no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad, princesa?

Harmony emitió una especie de gorjeo que su madre interpretó sin ningún problema.

—Dice que puedes estar tranquila... al menos hasta que aprenda a hablar.

—Qué niña más lista. Bueno, ¿dónde vamos ahora?

—Vamos a entrar a esta tienda —dijo señalando un taller de artesanía—. Quiero comprarle a Harmony su primer adorno navideño.

Unos minutos después, Rachel estaba enfrascada en una conversación sobre cómo hacer un angelito dorado para el árbol, mientras que Quinn paseaba por la tienda tratando de que se le ocurriera algo para regalarles a Rachel y a Harmony. Bien era cierto que sólo había celebrado la Navidad una vez en su vida, pero si ellas iban a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Entre los múltiples objetos descubrió el regalo perfecto para Rachel y se dirigió a él sin mirar nada más.

—Lo único que te digo, Mercedes, es que no me creo que Quinn Fabray haya cambiado tanto de repente.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil y se olvidó del regalo por completo. A su izquierda estaba la puerta del almacén, que permanecía entreabierta, y dentro de él se podía ver a Kitty Wilde con las manos apoyadas en sus prominentes caderas. Ella y otra mujer estaban desempaquetando figurillas de barro.

—Pero Rachel parece muy feliz —repuso la otra mujer.

—Claro, está enamorada de ella y no sería capaz de ver el problema aunque se lo indicaran con señales luminosas.

La mente de Quinn se detuvo dolorosamente al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Sería verdad que Rachel estaba enamorada de ella?

—¿Y dónde ves tú los problemas?

—Esa mujer ha pasado toda su vida escondiéndose en su cueva y puede continuar haciéndolo. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Rachel? ¿Y con Harmony?

Mercedes se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de responder.

—A lo mejor podrían casarse y vivir en la ciudad.

Kitty negó con la cabeza.

—Lo he dicho otras veces y lo repito ahora, no es la casa lo que hace de Quinn Fabray una persona incivilizada y rara, es su actitud. Da igual dónde vivan, ella siempre despreciará al resto del mundo —explicó con cara de lástima— ¿Te imaginas a la pobre Harmony viviendo de ese modo?

Quinn ya no podía escuchar nada más, no era necesario. Se dio media vuelta alejándose de ellas, pero la ira que sentía no estaba dirigida a los chismorreos, estaba dirigida a sí misma.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que afectaría a Rachel y a Harmony su modo de vida? Pues porque deseaba estar con ellas, por eso no se había dado cuenta.

Justo entonces, Rachel la miró y se acercó a ella sonriente. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho Kitty de que Rachel estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Podría distinguirlo en sus ojos Quinn, que era incapaz de amar?

—No me digas que este ángel no se parece a Harmony —dijo mostrándole un angelito—. Va a quedar precioso en lo alto del árbol. Es el adorno perfecto para su primera Navidad.

Quinn respiró hondo intentando mantener el autocontrol.

—Es estupendo.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y de pronto la culpabilidad y los remordimientos le encogieron el corazón. Aquellos maravillosos ojos oscuros resplandecían de felicidad. No sabía si eso era amor porque no tenía ninguna experiencia en el tema, pero desde luego había en ellos una dulzura especial cuando la miraban a ella.

¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Cómo había podido involucrar a un ser tan especial en su miserable vida? No era más que una egoísta.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo al tiempo que tomaba una dolorosa decisión: aguantaría lo que quedaba de día, pero después tendría que marcharse. Aunque eso significara aniquilar lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, debía asegurarse de proteger a Rachel y a Harmony de las habladurías de la ciudad... y de sí misma.

* * *

**Gracias por el _pesame_ después de semejante derrota de España. Los malditos holandeses se vengaron por la última final u_u**

**En fin... yo seguiré apoyando y sufriendo (si hay que sufrir) por mi selección hahaha**

**Gracias, una vez más, por los reviews del capítulo anterior ;)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Frente a la ventana del cuarto de estar se encontraba el árbol de Navidad más hermoso que Rachel había visto en toda su vida.

Al otro lado de la mesa observó a Quinn a la luz de las velas; parecía distante desde que habían salido de la tienda de artesanía, pero ella lo había achacado al hecho de no estar familiarizada con aquella festividad y la había convencido para ir a comprar el árbol. En realidad había sido Harmony, que no había dejado de llorar hasta que Quinn la había tomado en brazos.

Aquello había hecho que Quinn se sintiera orgullosa y le había dado fuerzas para buscar, según ella, el árbol más grande y espectacular que hubiera en el vivero. Aquel gesto tan entusiasta le había recordado mucho a su padre.

—¿Te acuerdas de las Navidades que pasaste con papá y conmigo? —le preguntó Rachel tomando el último bocado de pollo.

—Sí —respondió Quinn con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

—El olor a pino y el árbol esperando a que le pusiéramos los adornos.

—No lo decorasteis hasta Nochebuena, ¿verdad?

—Era la costumbre que tenía mi padre.

—Sé que esas cosas son muy importantes para ti, Rachel.

—¿Qué cosas?

—La familia, las tradiciones… —la mirada de Quinn se había enternecido.

—Sí —respondió tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino— Y más ahora que está Harmony. Creo que es importante que un niño crezca sabiendo las cosas que han hecho que su hogar y su familia sea como es, ¿no crees?

Quinn soltó una amarga carcajada.

—No creo que ningún niño estuviera interesado en mi hogar o mi familia.

De repente, Rachel tuvo la sensación de que acababa de dar un enorme paso hacia atrás.

—Bueno, siempre hay tiempo de crear tradiciones... ¿Por qué no pasas la Navidad aquí, con Harmony y conmigo? Como en los viejos tiempos, pero con algunas innovaciones.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —dijo Quinn por fin— Pero no voy a estar en Lima en todas las vacaciones.

El corazón de Rachel se quedó hueco de pronto.

—¿Y dónde vas a estar?

—En Los Ángeles. Voy a volver a trabajar con los programadores de Micronics para poner todo a punto para el lanzamiento.

Rachel se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, tratando de descifrar qué escondía tras esos fríos ojos dorados, pero no revelaban nada. De hecho, tenían la misma expresión que el día que se había marchado de Lima, siendo solo una adolescente, y que los primeros días que Rachel había pasado en su casa.

—¿De verdad vas a trabajar durante la Navidad?

—No, sobre todo voy a estar buscando casa en la zona.

Aquello terminó de hundirla. Rachel soportaría que pasara algunas semanas trabajando fuera, pero la sola idea de que se marchara para siempre...

—Algún sitio para el invierno —continuó sin la menor emoción en la voz— Aquel clima me viene muy bien para los problemas en la pierna.

Rachel respiró hondo e hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no dejar ver el dolor que sentía.

—Bueno, si vienes para Año Nuevo, Harmony y yo podríamos ir a buscarte al aeropuerto...

—En realidad no sé cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme en California —la interrumpió Quinn rápidamente al tiempo que dejaba su servilleta sobre la mesa.

Rachel se mordió la lengua como último intento para no dar rienda suelta a su rabia, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca como un torrente.

—¿Y sabes al menos dónde te alojaras si es que vienes?

—Rachel, mi vida es así y nada va a cambiar eso.

A Rachel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oírla decir aquello.

—Vivir sin amor no es vivir, Quinn.

—Para mí sí lo es.

—Pensé que este fin de semana habías sentido algo diferente.

—Y lo hice.

—¿Entonces?

—¿De verdad pensabas que después de un par de cenas, unos días ayudándote en la pastelería y unas compras navideñas iba a convertirme en una persona totalmente diferente a la que soy?

—No, Quinn —Rachel no podía llorar, tenía demasiadas cosas que decir, cosas que llevaba guardándose mucho tiempo. Sabía que Quinn haría oídos sordos a lo que dijese y, aun así, tenía que decírselo para poder continuar con su vida después de ella— Tenía la esperanza de que quisieras vivir con Harmony y conmigo —buscó su mirada con el poco valor que le quedaba— Tenía la esperanza de que aprendieras a amarme como yo te amo a ti.

Por un momento a Rachel le pareció ver algo parecido a la ternura, pero desapareció enseguida.

—Eso es imposible.

La morena asintió mientras notaba cómo el corazón se le hacía pedazos y algo la desgarraba por dentro.

—Está bien, Quinn.

—Pero podríamos ser amigas...

Rachel la detuvo levantando la mano con la palma abierta.

—Eso sí que es imposible —dijo utilizando sus propias palabras y poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo— Voy a ver si mi hija está bien, espero que te hayas ido cuando vuelva.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Rachel salió de la habitación y se dirigió al dormitorio de Harmony.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse a cada paso. No estaba preparada para aquello. No tenía previsto alejarse de ese modo de la mujer de su vida, sabiendo que su sueño de amarla y de ser amada por ella acababa de romperse para siempre.

Pero consiguió hacerlo con una fuerza que desconocía en ella hasta ese momento.

* * *

—_Señoras y señores, les rogamos que apaguen todos los equipos electrónicos y que se abrochen los cinturones. Aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Columbia hacia las doce del mediodía. Parece que el buen tiempo nos va a acompañar en este día de Nochebuena. Felices fiestas a todos y gracias por volar con Northern Airlines._

Quinn apagó su ordenador portátil y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer. Durante las dos últimas semanas se había refugiado en el trabajo día y noche para no pensar en Rachel, en Harmony y en las malditas vacaciones.

Miró al exterior, ya estaban por encima de las nubes, era Nochebuena, la noche en la que Santa Claus visitaba las casas y les llevaba los regalos a los que se hubieran portado bien. Ella no se había portado bien y los únicos regalos que quería no podía tenerlos.

Cuando el avión comenzó el descenso rumbo al aeropuerto de Columbia, Quinn se maldijo a sí misma por ponerse nerviosa. Ni siquiera iba a verla; iba a regresar a aquella enorme fortaleza de cristal. La misma que había construido para mantenerse alejada del mundo.

Sin embargo el rostro de Rachel continuaría apareciendo en sus pensamientos de la misma manera que lo había hecho en California y, por mucho que quisiera, no podía trabajar las veinticuatro horas del día sólo con el fin de evitar que eso ocurriera. Así que cada vez que se alejaba del ordenador, su cabeza sufría un verdadero bombardeo de recuerdos que la dejaban destrozada.

Cada cosa que veía le recordaba a ellas; cada bebé, cada pastelería. Cuando se acostaba por las noches deseaba que Rachel estuviera a su lado y cuando iba a visitar una casa donde vivir se preguntaba qué pensaría la morena del lugar.

Resopló con tremenda frustración. Se estaba volviendo loca, y de lo único que le había servido aquel viaje había sido para demostrarle una vez más que daba igual que se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de Rachel porque eso hacía que la echara de menos aún más. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada salvo esperar a que el tiempo la ayudara a olvidar, o al menos a recordar con menos dolor. Tenía que superar ese sentimiento de soledad y de necesidad.

Dios, si lo había conseguido con sus padres, también lo lograría ahora

Por fin aterrizaron y acto seguido todos los pasajeros se pusieron en pie para sacar sus cosas de los compartimentos y salir corriendo de allí. Sin duda todo el mundo estaba ansioso por ver a sus familiares y amigos. Por el contrario ella no tenía ninguna prisa puesto que no había nadie esperándola. Siendo Nochebuena no había querido estropearle la celebración familiar a su chofer, así que alquilaría un coche para llegar a casa.

Sin embargo, nada más salir a la sala de espera, comprobó que no iba a ser necesario.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Con una enorme y sincera sonrisa en los labios, Thomas fue a su encuentro nada más verla.

—Estupendo, me hago todos estos kilómetros sólo con el fin de llevarte a casa y este es el agradecimiento que recibo.

¿Le había dicho en algún momento a Thomas qué día estaría de vuelta? Pensó Quinn tratando de no pensar lo agradable que resultaba que hubiera alguien esperándola.

—Gracias, Thomas, pero no deberías haber venido. Esta noche es Nochebuena y tu familia...

—Mi familia está muy bien, gracias. No te preocupes, me esperarán para cenar —le dijo con naturalidad mientras se dirigían al coche— No me digas que prefieres un chofer al que no conoces en lugar de un amigo.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si ese amigo va a soltarme un sermón de camino a casa.

—¿Qué motivos tendría yo para soltarte un sermón? A mí me parece que te va muy bien.

—Así es —incluso para ella misma, sonó demasiado ansiosa porque pareciera verdad.

—Me alegro. ¿Los negocios marchan bien?

—La verdad es que van mejor que bien —respondió al tiempo que salían al exterior, donde hacía una tarde bastante fría.

—Y tienes aspecto de estar sana como una burra.

—Querrás decir como un roble.

—No, quiero decir como una burra.

—Aquí está el sermón, ¿verdad?

—No pienso decirte nada —le avisó mientras sujetaba la puerta del coche para que entrara— No te voy a hacer preguntas, ni comentarios, ni voy a contarte nada de nadie de Lima. Nada.

Al principio Quinn no dijo nada, eso sí, tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacerlo; pero cuando estaban ya en la autopista de camino a Lima, admitió que no aguantaba más.

—De acuerdo, ya lo has conseguido. ¿Cómo están?

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Quién es ahora el burro? —Quinn se echó a reír— Rachel y Harmony, ¿qué tal están?

—Están muy bien. Harmony es una niña encantadora que crece por momentos.

Quinn notó un extraño pinchazo en el corazón. Se había perdido casi dos semanas de su vida.

—¿Y Rachel?

—El negocio le va muy bien y tiene muchos amigos a su alrededor. Harmony y ella vienen a cenar a casa mañana. Mi mujer va a preparar pavo con su famoso relleno de salvia y cebolla. Kyle y Derek también vienen —entonces Thomas la miró con picardía— ¿Sabes? Creo que a mi hijo mayor le gusta Rachel.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Fue él quien la llamó para invitarla —le informó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Una oleada de ira se apoderó de Quinn. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado Rachel la invitación de Derek? Vamos, acababa de tener una hija, todavía no estaba preparada para... Además, Derek Sullivan era... era... Bueno, Quinn tuvo que aceptar que era exactamente el tipo de persona que ella no era. Era una persona íntegra, social, popular, un auténtico ciudadano del mundo.

Dios. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Rachel, pero la idea de que estuviera con un hombre la volvía loca, y que ese hombre se convirtiera en el padre de su...

Tenía que parar aquello. No era novia de Rachel y Harmony tampoco era su hija. Daba igual que deseara que fuese diferente. Las dos merecían algo mejor que un animal derrotado con una pierna herida y un corazón enjaulado.

* * *

Rachel puso el cartel de "_Madre e hija se han ido a casa. Hasta Mañana_"

Había vendido todos los hombrecillos de jengibre, las campanillas de chocolate y los renos con nariz de frambuesa, así que ya iba siendo hora de tomarse un descanso.

Aquellas dos últimas semanas no le había resultado difícil aguantar las largas jornadas de trabajo combinadas con los cuidados de Harmony. Toda esa actividad había sido la única manera que había encontrado de mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en Quinn.

Parecía que el trabajo era la cura de todo mal. Por las noches estaba tan rendida que caía en la cama ya dormida, y por la mañana salía de casa con tal energía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del mundo que existía a su alrededor.

Los momentos que pasaba con Harmony eran mágicos, aunque entonces sí se acordaba de Quinn. Otra cosa habría resultado imposible puesto que la mayoría de las cosas de su hija habían sido regalos suyos. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo o si alguna vez pensaría en ella, cuando volvería o si volvería. Y era como si una mano fuerte le estrujara el corazón y tuviera que luchar para salvarlo. Tenía que luchar, aunque solo fuera por la niña, no podía dejarse llevar por la tristeza y la añoranza.

A veces tenía la sensación de que jamás la olvidaría, nunca llegaría a recuperarse de su pérdida. No obstante, no dejaría de intentarlo.

Esa noche sus amigas iban a ir a verla para celebrar una reunión de chicas y tendría que dibujar la sonrisa, volver a decirle a Kitty que no sabía dónde estaba Quinn y cambiar de tema. Lo que desde luego no iba a hacer era contarles la verdad. No podía decirles que le había pedido que se marchara, y no porque no la quisiera, sino porque la quería demasiado para fingir que le bastaba con ser su amiga, y que por un momento habían sido algo más.

Habían sido una familia.

* * *

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —le pidió Thomas al apagar el motor del coche— Está a punto de hacerse de noche.

Quinn abrió la puerta preguntándose qué debía hacer. Había sido idea suya parar en el cementerio, pero no sabía exactamente para qué.

Thomas le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No. Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.

—Claro que lo sabes —le dijo con ternura— Quieres desearle Feliz Navidad a Hiram y preguntarle si te cree digna de su hija.

—Ya sé que no lo soy.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No quiero... Es que... —¿qué? ¿Por qué no podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía? ¿Por qué demonios le daba tanto miedo?

—La amas.

—Sí —la respuesta salió de su boca sin ayuda y tuvo que quedarse pensando cómo le sería posible amar a una mujer como ella. Y sin embargo era cierto, la amaba. La amaba tanto que le dolía. Sobre todo ahora que ya era demasiado tarde— La quiero, Thomas. Es exactamente por eso por lo que no puedo estar con ella.

—Perdona que te lo diga así, pero eso es una estupidez.

—Sabes cómo soy, Thomas. Yo no puedo pertenecer a esta ciudad, no puedo. No se me da bien.

—Más estupideces.

Quinn dio un golpe en el capó del coche para liberar su frustración.

—Ellas necesitan a alguien que se relacione con la gente, que tenga amigos y que sonría a los vecinos —entonces soltó una carcajada llena de amargura— ¡Vamos, si yo apenas sé sonreír!

—Mírame, Quinn —le pidió Thomas enérgicamente— ¿Tú quieres a Rachel y a Harmony? ¿Quieres que ellas sean tu familia?

—Sí.

—Entonces aprenderás a sonreír. Así de simple. La mayoría de la gente de esta ciudad está deseando darte una oportunidad y acogerte con los brazos abiertos —Thomas la miró con cariño antes de añadir—: Es lógico que te dé miedo después de todo lo que has pasado. Pero algún día tendrás que acabar con esas dudas.

Quinn le dio la espalda y perdió la vista en el cementerio.

—Es que no sé si puedo…

—Quinn —le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro— Si las quieres, es hora de que acabes con todos tus demonios.

Tenía que admitirlo, al menos ante sí misma. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que estar con Rachel y con Harmony. Nada. Las quería muchísimo a las dos y acabaría con mil demonios con tal de tener la oportunidad de demostrarles su amor. Si todavía lo aceptaba.

Caminó hacia el cementerio dejando atrás a Thomas y, cuando llegó a la tumba de Hiram, pronunció las palabras que iban a cambiar su vida para siempre:

—Estoy profundamente enamorada de tu hija.

* * *

**Ya sé lo que estáis pensando, "_¡S__í, por fin Quinn abre los malditos ojos!_" hahaha I know, tardó un poco mucho en hacerlo :/**

**Gracias, como siempre, por seguir leyendo y por los reviews :)**

**¡Próximo capítulo FINAL!**

**P.D: Inexplicable lo de España en este mundial. En fin, yo seguiré apoyando a mis campeones (aunque pierdan xD) ****Enhorabuena a Chile porque de verdad mereció la victoria ;)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¿Por qué Marley puede montar las guirnaldas de palomitas de maíz mientras yo estoy aquí con el confeti? —preguntó Kitty con tono de niña pequeña.

—Porque nadie se fía de ti cuando tienes una aguja en la mano —le contestó Santana.

—Ni con unas tijeras —intervino Brittany y todas se echaron a reír, incluyendo a Kitty.

Lejos de sus maridos, hijos o novios, a Rachel y a sus amigas les había resultado natural volver a las costumbres del instituto: las bromas, las charlas y las risas. Era divertido y muy agradable, pero la morena tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Menos mal que la conversación no había desembocado en el tema de Quinn Fabray y ella se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

—Voy a preparar más ponche —sugirió Rachel, pero antes de que llegara a la cocina, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Habéis invitado a alguien más? —preguntó Marley con una risita picara.

—Pues he oído que Ryder Lynn está por ti. Además acaban de quitarle el aparato de la cara —intervino Santana haciendo reír a las demás.

Rachel se echó a reír y fue hacia la puerta.

Pero no era Ryder Lynn.

Con un suéter de lana beige, unos elegantes jeans ajustados y con un aspecto más imponente que nunca, Quinn esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola, Rachel —saludó sonriente.

La casa entera se quedó en silencio de repente, lo único que podía oír era los latidos de su corazón golpeándole contra el pecho. Parecía que no la hubiera visto durante años.

—Has vuelto a casa —murmuró justo antes de notar que se le sonrojaban las mejillas— Quiero decir que has regresado de California.

La mirada de Quinn se paseó por todo su cuerpo, como si intentara abarcarla entera, y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

—No podía estar más tiempo lejos de Lima ni de...

—¿Tu casa de cristal? —interrumpió la morena con malévola amargura. ¿Por qué se había presentado allí a torturarla?

—¿Puedo entrar?

Rachel tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para responder:

—Tengo visita, mejor en otro momento...

Pero Quinn hizo caso omiso y entró.

—Lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar. Buenas noches—saludó a las demás, que saludaron casi entre dientes y enseguida continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo— Siento interrumpir, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Rachel y no puedo esperar.

Tina se puso en pie de un salto.

—Deberíamos irnos...

—No —dijo Quinn de inmediato mirando sobre todo a Kitty— Quiero que oigáis esto.

—Quinn, ¿qué ocurre? —intervino Rachel, que empezaba a no entender nada.

Quinn se volvió a mirarla y en sus ojos había más ternura de la que nadie había visto en ella jamás.

—Hoy he tenido una conversación con tu padre.

—¿Has ido al cementerio? —le preguntó Rachel con el corazón en un puño.

—Sí, tenía que decirle algo —entonces le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla suavemente— Te amo, Rachel.

La morena la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Que te ama —dijo Tina, justo antes de recibir un codazo de Mercedes.

—Pero me dijiste que... —ahora sí que estaba realmente confundida.

—Sé lo que te dije. Fui una tonta. Creí que estaba haciéndote un favor saliendo de tu vida. Pensé que sólo os haría daño estando a vuestro lado —le soltó la mano para agarrarle el rostro— Pero ya había cambiado el día que abrí la puerta de aquel coche y te encontré. Tú me cambiaste, me has convertido en una persona que ya no quiere vivir en su cueva; ahora quiero una vida y quiero amar y que me amen.

Tina suspiró y a Kitty se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; por su parte Brittany comentó susurrando:

—Si no la besa Rach ahora mismo, ¡lo haré yo! —Todas rieron, excepto Santana, que miró a su novia con cara de pocos amigos.

Rachel se volvió a mirar a sus amigas.

—Buenas noches, chicas.

Después de que todas ellas les desearan feliz Navidad y salieran sin demorarse, Rachel se dirigió a la mujer que le llenaba el corazón de amor.

—Yo también te amo, Quinn. Te he querido desde... ¡Dios! Hace toda una vida. Pero me da miedo creerte.

—Cariño, sé perfectamente lo que es tener miedo. Me he pasado toda la vida sintiéndolo y no se lo recomiendo a nadie —en los labios se le dibujó una sonrisa— Tú me has enseñado a amar y no pienso dejarte escapar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sin ti no sirvo para nada.

—Quinn —la morena la miró a los ojos y vio su alma, sin máscara ni escudo, solo una mujer enamorada que por fin era suya.

Entonces Quinn sacó una ramita de muérdago que llevaba en el bolsillo y la sujetó sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Te he dicho cuánto me gusta la navidad? —le preguntó acercándola a su cuerpo. La besó suavemente en los labios— ¿Me perdonas por haber sido tan idiota?

Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en los ojos de Rachel y no pudo hacer más que asentir.

—Entonces... ¿qué te parecería casarte conmigo?

Lo último que faltaba para que el llanto le cayera a borbotones por la cara.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Cásate conmigo, Rachel Barbra Berry —repitió riéndose.

—Será un placer, Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Bajó la cabeza y se dieron un montón de tiernos besos.

—Vamos a ver a nuestra hija.

Rachel se quedó paralizada unos segundos. No podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que por fin había decidido liberarse y abrazar la vida. Las amaba y quería que ellas la amaran.

—¿Nuestra hija?

—Cariño, esa niña fue mía desde el momento que la traje al mundo, y me muero de ganas de hacerlo oficial… si tú quieres.

Todos los sueños que Rachel había tenido a lo largo de los años estaban haciéndose realidad esa Nochebuena.

—Parece que ya ha llegado Santa Claus.

Quinn se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla en los labios.

—Jo, jo, jo —dijo entre risas— Vamos a darle un beso a nuestra niña. Tenemos que decorar el árbol y colocar los regalos —y, pasándole una mano por la cintura, añadió— Mis primeras tradiciones con las dos mujeres que más amo en el mundo, ¿qué más podríamos pedir?

—Nada, Quinn. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

_**Cuatro años después**_

La nieve caía como pequeñas bolitas de algodón sobre el asfalto, las farolas y los carteles de las tiendas.

Cualquiera que paseara por Lima por vez primera, se sorprendería al ver el nombre que figuraba en uno de esos carteles porque era algo extraño. Pero para todos los que allí vivían y que dieron el nombre al local, la "Pastelería Faberry Fam" o, lo que era lo mismo, la Pastelería de la Familia Fabray-Berry, era ya toda una institución en la ciudad y cada vez que entraban en ella, recordaban el pequeño milagro ocurrido unos años antes. Cuando una mujer solitaria por fin encontró su lugar en el mundo.

Justo encima del cartel había una ventana y, detrás de esa ventana, un abeto precioso que sus dueñas trataban como si fuera otro miembro de la familia. Debajo de ese árbol de Navidad, se encontraba Harmony Fabray-Berry abriendo un regalo entusiasmada y descubriendo con placer el pequeño osito destinado a convertirse en su nuevo adorno navideño.

—¿Dónde lo pongo, mami?

—Donde tú quieras, princesa —respondió Quinn mirando a su hija con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación.

—¿Y si lo pongo al lado del de Elllie?

Justo en ese momento, entró Rachel en el cuarto de estar con una niña de tres meses en brazos.

—A mí me parece muy buena idea ponerlo al lado del de tu hermana.

El corazón de Quinn se estremeció al ver a su mujer. Aquellos ojos color chocolate llenos de luz, el pelo oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros y la bata azul que le había regalado nada más irse a vivir con ellas. Estaba preciosa, pero no era nada de eso lo que la había emocionado, sino verla con su hija en brazos.

Elise Fabray Berry había llegado al mundo prematuramente tres meses atrás, pero esta vez, a diferencia de la última, todo había estado planeado con antelación. No hubo que preocuparse por tormentas de nieve inesperadas. La pequeña era físicamente igual que Rachel pero con la sonrisa y los ojos de Quinn. Desde que supieron que estaban esperando un bebé la felicidad se había multiplicado por cien para las tres.

Cuando Rachel le confirmó el embarazo, Quinn pensó que realmente la vida no podía ser más maravillosa. Para la pequeña de la casa también fue una sorpresa, Harmony estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ser la hermana mayor y de tener a alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, tal y como le habían explicado sus madres que debía hacer en cuanto Elise llegara al mundo.

Ahora allí estaban las cuatro, en el viejo apartamento de Rachel o lo que ellas llamaban su casa de la ciudad, que estaba llena de tradiciones, algunas más nuevas y otras más antiguas. También estaba repleta de amor y de algo que Quinn jamás se habría atrevido a esperar: una familia.

Después de que Rachel le hubiera dado el visto bueno al árbol, se sentaron las cuatro en el sofá.

—¿Puedo decirlo, mami? —preguntó Harmony impaciente.

Estaba claro que la niña se parecía mucho a ella

—Adelante.

—¡Árbol, luces!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el abeto resplandecía con multitud de lucecitas blancas y, como todos los años, ellas lo miraron satisfechas.

Harmony se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre.

—Cuéntame la historia, mami.

Rachel miró a Quinn sonriendo y ella le dijo en silencio:

—Te quiero.

Aquella noche de árboles de Navidad y Santa Claus era más que maravillosa, pero la historia que iba a contarle a su hija era una tradición que ella misma había creado.

—La noche que la pequeña Harmony Fabray-Berry vino al mundo, nevaba y nevaba sin parar...

_Fin_

* * *

**Bueeeeno... eso ha sido todo :(**

**Como ya dije, me tomaré un descanso antes de volver a publicar algún fic. **

**He recibido muchos DM y reviews pidiendo alguna prolongación de mis otras historias, así que durante este tiempo me sentaré a escribir y a ver lo que sale hahaha También aprovecharé para terminar algunos one shot que tengo _en el tintero, _por si os apetece leer algo de vez en cuando ;)**

**Si tenéis en mente algún libro que os gustaría que fuese adaptado a Faberry o algo por el estilo estoy más que encantada de escuchar vuestras sugerencias (y también tengo ganas de leer algo nuevo fuera de Sylvia Day, Megan Maxwell o E.L James hahaha) **

******Muchísimas gracias a todas por haberos tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia; y por supuesto a las que han seguido y comentado todas y cada una de mis adaptaciones, sois geniales :D**

******Eso es todo, por ahora... ¡Hasta la próxima! :)**


End file.
